The wizard's captive
by Glorioux
Summary: While unchanged Lucius fights his lust for Hermione, she lives her love life through her hot books. Draco won't go down easy as other rivals are taken out by Dad. A 'live' artifact targets Lucius and HG to be married, and forces them, into her favorite book where she is captured by Lucius, a Viking Warlock, and Draco, her promised Prince, comes to her rescue. Maybe a triad?
1. A frustrated reader

Chapter 1: A frustrated reader

Disclaimer; All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people are the wonderful creations and brain children of a master quill: Ms.J.K.R. I write as a form of personal self improvement. I do not get paid for this quasi-writing.

-◊◊◊◊◊◊•••••◊◊◊◊◊◊-

smut, romance, fantasy, alternate universe, humour, some DH, EWE,. Featuring : un-repentant, Lucius Malfoy about to receive a lesson in love. Hermione, minister wiz, is after him and with her nose inside romance books. It could be a Lumione or turn into a Dramione. No triads, winner takes all. I will let you all decide

-◊◊◊◊◊◊•••••◊◊◊◊◊◊-

The wizard and his Captive

Hermione finished reading the article written by Rita, A Romantic fairy tale, and was remembering the excerpt, it was cheesy, yet sweet.

_—The war is over, and every thing back to normal. But normal is not the same for everyone, let's take Severus Snape whose life was rescued from poisoning. Yes, it was at the last minute thanks to Narcissa Malfoy's quick intervention. She had her best interest at heart, which was Severus Snape's heart, and as it should be, love conquered all. Of course, she not only rescued him; no my dear gentle reader, she went all the way and gave him back not only his life, but also her love and her heart._

___This is the love story of a blond warrior queen and a dark knight—she fought and rescued his life from the jaws of death, and the only weapon was her love. It is not a fairy tale, it is the real life of the Rich and Famous..._

_As I write this tale of true love, Severus is happily brewing exclusive perfumes with special magical qualities, while loving his bride, Narcissa Snape. He is waiting for his second child, a boy; the first was named after Lucius, Narcissa's first husband and her best friend. The charming couple lives in the south of France, in a former Malfoy home..._

She finished reading and sighed at the lovely story while she drank a glass of wine.

Her parents had come back from Australia only a little mad if not already over their anger. They did, however, ask Hermione to move back home. She couldn't find a way to refuse them; thus, once she completed her last year at Hogwarts as a head girl, and dated the usual suspects but nothing special –at least that was her current view- she moved back with her parents.

So it was, that at 23 years of age, she was still living at her parents' home. The Granger were convinced that Hermione was 17 and treated her accordingly. They blamed it all in the couple of years they had lost. In truth, the experience of their daughter fighting a war, and then erasing their memories, had left them somewhat leery. Overprotective would be putting in mildly, and our favorite witch decided to make them happy even at her own expense.

What was new? 'Aim to please,' was Hermione's secret middle name; and she was positive that nobody had an inkling of her true nature.

Living at home wasn't optimal for her social life, and nothing improved after she had Floo service installed at their home. The parents insisted that it should be installed in the small sitting room right across their bedroom. Her father told her, "I chose the location keeping your security in mind. You know, in case some intruder should Flo, a man should be would be in the first line of attack." Sure and they slept with their door open, a light flipped on in the hallway whenever the Floo was activated, and her father complained every time she was not home by 2 A.M. You didn't need to be a mind giant to figure out her parent's pitiful scheme.

Hermione decided to let them win for a little while longer and bid her time. After all, she was saving to buy her own flat. She had a large trust fund from her grandparents, plus the award after the war,

to her savings, and soon, she would be able to buy a very nice flat right at Diagon Alley. So it was that for fun and recreation, Hermione Granger resorted to escape in the world of imagination.

To her regret, shagging was not one listed in her long list of accomplishments, and it wasn't not for a lack of trying. Ron shot too fast, even before making contact, and not once, more than ten times; thus, it could be qualified as a disgrace. Yes, she could see herself as the virgin that got pregnant; and after reading several books, she decided that Ron was too afraid of her, and if she were to get pregnant, she should, at the very least, have enjoyed the baby making part.

Harry almost did and at the last minute possible, with all the mechanics in place,decided that sex wasn't his thing, at least not with her. Hermione suspected that there was more to Harry and Ron than met the eye.

Nope, the truth was simpler, he was afraid that Ron would kill him as he had promised more than once. "Mate you shag Hermione before I do, and you are one dead wizard; if one of us two is to have her, that would be me, Ronald B. Weasley."

Then there was Neville, they almost did, but Ginny considering the wizard shortage and wanting a large Gringott's vault, took him off from the marriage market by getting pregnant, 100 % unoriginal. She remembered, "Hermione, I need to cancel our trip to the islands, remember the day that I went to help Ginny with her problem gardenias…"That was the day when she learned about the plant genius' ability to plant 'gardenias' in fertile ground.

Too bad, because he had turned into one yummy wizard, and to add salt to the wound, a couple months ago, Ginny had made the comment that Harry was an animal, and she found him too intensive and too scarily big; where was he big? No idea, she didn't say. And if that weren't enough, she also told her that Harry wanted to do it all the time, and she was afraid of his base instincts, meaning what? Maybe she was wrong about Harry, he sounded like someone she would want? Oh well.

Her list went to ten near-misses. To include the short-lived Slytherin series, starting with her BIG DISSAPOINTMENT and ending with the last one; who wanted just to torture her, and had even suggested the use of a 'Cruciatus' curse, apparently he had read witches were into such things. He was a bit confused about what constituted foreplay; after the so-called date, she landed at St Mungo's, and yes, still a virgin. Forget it, at the end of day, one good Muggle electronics friendwhile reading a 'good' book, was her solution; and she needed a flat before she tried anyone else.

Her lusterless, unmemorable, and, perhaps, a bit comical love life, had its moments but had neither permanently stained her generous soul nor terribly injured her trusting heart; it had, however, left a large, dark ink spot, one that had turned into a virtual pain in her bum.

The Thorn in Her Backside

She had been a student at a prestigious Muggle University's magical campus. She studied the law, to be solicitor, and specialized on International Magical Law and Magical Creature Rights.

Her dreams to fight for the underdog had never diminished, and she was hungry to prove herself. The last month of her last year, she had a Professor Emeritus, the allegedly reformed Dark Eater, the one and only Dark wizard, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.

During his tenure, he had refused to acknowledge her as person, and not once, he had been civil to her.

Whenever she would raise her hand to answer, he wouldn't even look at her direction. Yes, that was not quite accurate; sometimes entirely frustrated at her insistence, he often would drawl, "Miss Granger, with all that hand raising it is a wonder that your arm is not yet misshaped or severely injured. One would think that would be the case, considering the abuse inflicted over the years. By the way, we all deeply aware of your broad and infinite knowledge, on all matters written and discussed in the trajectory of magical history, so give it a rest, and let others answer."

The entire class always laughed, especially all the witches and the wizards who were in lust with the blond jerk. He smirked with malice once he saw her face flushed and splotched in all kids of red.

Go figure, to her surprise, she ended up with the highest mark on his class, and it had been a great joy if not for the insulting remark on her dissertation, penned with a flourish and expensive ink.

"_I could try not to recognize your talent; however, I am more honest than you think. You might be brilliant, but you need to quit using your female weapons to get what you want; namely, your knickers. Yes, I couldn't ignore them, they were trimmed with lace matching your jumpers; the colors were red, pink, purple, animal print, and black. Who knows how much my male hormones might have influenced your mark!"_

His remark made her foam at the mouth. It wasn't her fault that he was such a pervert, or that he had tripped on his robes and fallen right on his knees.

It happened at least five times. It was predictable, it happened whenever she wore the leather mini-skirt with the twin cashmere sets and the equestrian boots. He had it down to a science (a) 'drop' wand —doubled as pointer, (b) bend knees to pick it up, (c) twist torso on her direction, (d) slyly train eyes on her. Such a transparent ploy, he was obviously trying to look under her skirt, and every time that he attempted, he had tripped on his pompous, overdressed robes; the moment he fell down, the wizards that caught his maneuvers, exploded in peals of lewd laughter. There you go, his hormones and active imagination sounded like a personal problem.

A few days after the ill missive, she graduated as a Valedictorian. Many jobs at home and abroad were offered, some quite attractive. At the end, Harry, Ron, and especially Kingsley begged to stay and work for the cause.

When she told her parents, they were glad for her decision to stay around, "Love, we are so delighted that you took that job. Now that we have Floo in the house, it will be just perfect; after all, you already had your share of danger," and that was that. She hated herself for letting everyone decide for her.

She was hired for a top position, just as the other two-thirds of the Golden Trio. She now occupied the position of Deputy Minister for the newly, modernized, 'Ministry of Legal Rights of Magical Beings'. The barristers, legal experts, social workers, counselors and investigators, wrote, lobbied, defended, sold, and implemented reforms to improve the social standing and legal rights of all the non 100% human magical beings; and they were also in charge of war reparation claims.

Today, she was seating at the ministry, bored out her wits. Everyone had left early for lunch, and she had decided to stay reading her Muggle book a—for the fifth time—and to eat her apple and cheese. The book was super hot; she had been attracted to the cover, 'The Warrior and his Captive.' The colorful picture showed a muscled—an, almost, Lucius look alike — half-naked Viking, with long white blond hair down his back. The warrior held a petite, curly brunette 'captive', in his arms. She could see herself in the arms of her silver haired Viking; and now for the truth, she had been lusting for the monster since he had been her professor, and it was the virtual thorn in her side.

As it was her usual practice, she read with her quill handy. It was her habit to replace the names of the protagonists with Lucius and Hermione for added effect; a practice that was sophomoric, childish, call it whatever, but,nevertheless, it was a cheap thrill, and she couldn't care less as long as she derived enjoyment.

Harry would often try to read her books. Recently, right at her office earlier that week; at lunchtime, the prat came in quietly and with precise stealth snatched the book from her hands. She had already read three times by that date. Harry darted between desks with Hermione dashing after him; too bad her wand was inside her desk.

* * *

Next time: Lucius also works at the Ministry, and his heart is full of lust and disgust for our favourite witch. Forces are conspiring to unite them, while Lucius is bent in finding a spouse for Jezabel, his name for Hermione.


	2. Chasing the Viking

Hello. This is the next in the list to work on. Right Mate only has a few chapters left, so does Veela Activated. This is the next in the sequence. Malfoy and Mates will restart with weekly chapters. This is a half humorous story, you will not know who gets Hermione until the last chapter or two.

Hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

**The wizard and his captive**

**More of the same**-

Harry darted between desks, with Hermione dashing after him; too bad her wand was inside her desk. The git was an imbecile, and he started reading aloud from the back cover. Hermione finally caught up with him, but not before he managed to embarrass her.

"He will captivate her heart…He will ravish her body, make her scream with desire, and make every part of her soul and her most intim—"

"I said, you black-hearted ruffian, give it to ME, right this instance!"

He was within her reach; darn she almost had him; there; with a swift reflex of combatant action, she raised her hand and slapped his head hard enough to make his glasses fly clear across the room.

Their behavior was hardly appropriate to their dignified positions if one would consider that a Head Auror Deputy and a Minister Deputy were playing chase, around a Deputy's office, while actively engaged in name-calling. One could argue that the couple acted their age, and that possibly, the promotions came too fast, influenced by their extraordinary earlier achievements; or simply, because nepotism played an upper hand; probably the latter was right.

Once she had the book back, "I told you, never touch my books," she had spoken all breathless and flustered, her breast heaving and looking a little too alluring.

"Mimi, I have read plenty of them, you used to let me touch them," he raised his eyebrows lewdly at what he deemed a double-entendre.

Hermione dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "Harry get a life and don't be a child, it is not even funny."

Her attitude failed to act as a deterrent, " Remember during our camping days when you either read to me or let me read them; or have you forgotten how they corrupted my so innocent eyes? But these new books seemed to have raised their heat value, or am I wrong?"

Harry looked quite playful and unrepentant and let out a naughty, evil cackle, with his eyes fixed on his best friend.

By the door, stood Flint laughing boisterously; Hermione had just noticed him and remembered. _He belonged to her, not so suave, Slytherin phase. Flint's episode could be blamed all on her. The moment things got hot and heavy, she had asked to be excused to get more comfortable, i.e. to take the potion and to sleep into a sexy camisole with a silk Kimono over._

_When she had come back into his room, she had seen him naked on all his glory; bugger, the sheer size of his erected penis had scared her, and she had left the room in a hurry. What she had seen wasn't for a first timer, and she wasn't about to change her mind. He appeared to be suitable for an advanced student in the loving arts and was most unsuited for her. He was still trying to get her in his bed, no way._

"Ouch, never touch your hot little rubbish?" And once again while she glanced at Flint, whose eyes shone with interest, the rat with the messy hair, managed to rip the book out her hand, once again. Undoubtedly, he had the stealth of a pickpocket.

**Take Two-**

An immature, childish Harry ran away while reading a page at random, "He tightly held her in his strong, muscled arms, grinding his dripping, ruddy manhood against her belly. They moaned at the same time, blah, blah, and squeezing her soft—" she pulled out her wand and screamed, "Accio Book."

"You don't play fair, ruddy manhood indeed!" He said and guffawed after she retrieved the loaded weapon back to safety while her heart did nasty things. She was one lucky witch; he must have opened one of the only unmarked pages in the entire 340-page book.

Hermione's porcelain complexion made splotchy red by the chase and the scare, blushed further, and before they left she said, "So what, I read them to see how bad people write, they are funny and nothing else. You are silly, they do nothing for me."

At this, the two wizards left the office, and she was positively mortified thinking that probably half of the Ministry had heard them, as well.

She should have let it go. However, her teenager type reaction to Harry's teasing actions was a direct result of her anxiety.

The route to follow was to ignore them and their teasing; it would disarm their silly banter, but alas, she couldn't control her reactions.

The reason was the fear that anyone might read her personal reviews and notes, in each one of her 'books; 'e.g. hot chapter; interesting technique will check the actual mechanics; how can they do that; see–small drawing showing how-to in the last blank page; or must look that up, wow; or a favorite of hers, 'needs actual, personal experimentation.'

Yes, indeed, Hermione was always the conscientious student and researcher, and her techniques spilled over her personal research.

The reviews might have been worrisome, but they were generic. Mostly, and there were the others, the real damaging comments, the long particularly juicy paragraphs: I wonder how big is Lucius…compared to xx", or "his feet are large, as well as his hands...scientific research compares -", or even more direct, "To kiss those cupid lips and to feel Mr. De-Licious M.'s hands on my…"

Holly cow, she was looking for trouble. Imagine if her book fell into the wrong hands, or the right ones for that matter.

Harry had turned around and was back into the office. He found our witch ruminating the possible ways that it could go wrong; carefully quantifying the impact of losing her personal Achilles tendon —her smut books, and how their loss could affect her reputation; yes, it could seriously damage her standing at the Ministry.

"Hmm, hmm," he cleared his throat to call her attention. Hermione closed the book as if she had been caught reading a Dark tome.

Harry was flushed in a non-sibling manner, his nose flared, and his eyes gleamed with laughter. A questioning eyebrow rose, and he asked, "Do you really think that I believe, for a single moment, your words. Tell me honestly that you only read the extra-hot romance novels to analyze writing styles?" He approached her desk while her heart beat with trepidation. He knew her, there was no denying the fact.

"No, I don't believe it, not for a minute. How is that each book's cover is nearly faded? It is the result from your sweaty, excited, little hands touching the covers; and heaven knows what other bodily fluids have come in contact with those lucky pages." His smile shone with wickedness and Hermione pushed farther back onto her office chair.

"Ah, to be 'a page', of your best-loved titles, is my wish. And is this one, the one you are still holding to tight, so, so SMUTTY that you feel the need to vanish the cover pictures?" He had her.

He stood tapping a foot, ever so annoying, and obviously aroused; a fact, which made Hermione squirm, on her chair; something she attributed to reading too much smut. It wasn't that, they would be attracted until the day they died, but the time would never be right, such is life.

"My sweet Harry, you are one sick pervert. Besides, I will not make any more excuses, I like to rest my mind once in a while by reading silly books." She patted her own back, Hermione, you are on smart witch, to have thought of casting an Evanesco spell in order to vanish the books' covers, and make 'safe' to read in public.

"I tell you what; instead of your smut, just ask me if you are ever in need of a helping hand. I am more than willing to be your warrior, how about it, my fair maiden?" He looked at her with pure naughtiness in his eyes.

He was just playing with her or was he...? Hermione wondered, he was awfully cute, and he had cleaned up rather hotly. She nearly said yes, and perhaps that would have been a nice ending for their story; too bad that the one pulling the strings, had other plans.

"Leave right now before I hex you to death, OUT." He left still laughing. No, Harry was not joking; he had lust in his eyes. He often regretted staying away from her, but he respected Ron. That was Harry, always the best man and never the groom. He thought tragically.

There wasn't a poor little Harry, he was only dating three beautiful witches and going through his harem phase. He wasn't ready to committed to anyone and wouldn't be for a while. Much later, he would wish that he had acted when he had a chance with Hermione; however, love doesn't wait, and there were others more than ready to act upon their desires.

**The Neighbor**

As for Hermione, the reality was that her mind was in overdrive, and her libido was overheated. The book's smut was acting like an accelerant on an oil-fire, and she was becoming, quickly obsessed with the arrogant platinum hair, king-prat. Lucius Malfoy, who now was the head of the Ministry of War Reparations.

She had said more than once; "Kingsley's great error in judgment is Malfoy, his number one error, the absolute Numero Uno. His decision to give him that ministry was directly equivalent to putting the silver haired fox in charge of the hen house." The Weasleys certainly agreed with her assessment, and they were not the only ones, as a matter of fact she had been quoted in the Prophet much to her dismay. Why Kingsley had done it, was everyone's guess. Malfoy knew, he was a master of art of blackmail, enough said.

Malfoy, in turn, had grown into her formidable adversary. He had perfected the art of how to make Hermione's life impossible.

Her office mostly dealt with cases of reparations. Those were filed on behalf of individual clients or groups and dealt with war crimes related judgments. It was common knowledge that Lucius had nearly, single-handedly, financed the war effort; therefore, Malfoy's financial empire was responsible for much of the damage and was tagged to pay over fifty percent of the claims.

Whereby an irate Lucius would come into her office, every other day, looking for her; and he often brought a complaint of one sort or another that, predictably, was against her office's business practices. If that weren't annoying enough, he would make sly allusions to her so called personal vendetta against an honorable Magical citizen, i.e. Lucius A Malfoy.

His allegations were usually based on the undue harassment from Hermione's office, or any old thing. She always would stand up from her desk after he would turn around to leave, just to check him out. It was a futile attempt to discern his bum shape; now, if he would just, once, wear Muggle trousers, it would be possible.

Was she making their life difficult for his ministry? Yes, she was, and why not? She wanted to see him often, and all is fair in love and war; maybe it was war with her since her wish was to have the intolerable peacock on his knees to beg for her love. She was aware that her wait might be long; the adage, until hell freezes over, often came to mind.

**The Conquest of a Viking Wizard**

**War Campaign-**

The first thing Hermione did, was to let her beautiful witch, the one hidden under her baggy clothes, out in the open. She spent hours getting ready in the morning, putting subtle make-up, and choosing her clothes to match with a pair of her sexy shoes. Her collection included some flats and many three to five inch heels; the heels were for effect but painful, the price of beauty; her shoe arsenal featured short boots, high boots, pumps, flats, sandals, satin, leather, cloth, etc. Just name it and she had it, and all in the name of her love god, Lucius Malfoy.

She even accepted a rather disturbing present of her mother, in her quest for beauty, to go for a hair and coloring consultation. Once she was at home, she practiced the Colovarium charm, changing the hair color and style to see what was best. Those days, she changed hairstyles quite often and experimented with different trends; she decided to advantage of her newly non-frizz wavy hair thanks to new Muggle, hair taming products. She hated frizzy, puffy hair and loved her new look.

The effects of her newly found beauty were nothing short of amazing. She had always been beautiful, and the extra care just revealed her beauty to everyone. She had a perfect complexion and her porcelain skin was clear of blemishes, with only a few freckles; her facial bone structure was great, her lips were sensuous, and she had a small pixie nose, you get the idea. Overall, she was small boned, had decent hips, and a nice B- C cup. She had grown to a comfortable 1.66, not tall but not bad, and she still needed to buy in the petite department, but the selection was good.

Besides reading, she did a lot of walking and running, and merely carrying loads of books kept her in shape. Those days, when she climbed in higher heels, she resembled as a tall goddess and positively hot. She had turned into a real babe, a hot witch.

And for the final touch, she always wore garters; after all, none of her heroines wore regular hosiery; they all wore a matching set of lacy lingerie. Besides, she bought any Muggle magazines on how to catch your dream Lucius and closely followed their advice on how to catch your dream wizard..

She was not looking for a lifetime commitment, but for a hot, torrid affair. She imagined Lucius as the super lover, the one who knew how to push all the buttons and touch all the right places.

Her long-range dream lover was a secret to even herself, and one better kept locked inside her lonely heart. Her Lucius phase was helping to heal a wound that she refused to acknowledge. It was better that way.

Meanwhile, the effects of new witch-persona upon the wizard population, went unnoticed by Hermione. She hadn't even stopped to question the annoying daily drop-ins of the play-wizards, the Ministry's dream wizards, Harry, Ron, Blaise, and even Flint.

"Hermione, how about going out clubbing this Saturday night, "one of them would ask, and even her best friends seemed to be under her spell. Too bad that she only wanted the extra-bad and extra-bigoted wizard, and she never noticed all the attention.

"Who else is going? It might be fun." It was her standard answer to every invitation to go clubbing, to eat dinner, or whatever the invitation might entail.

"Nobody else, you and me, like in a date?" The hopeful wizard would say with a sexy smile.

"Oh, Saturday, I forgot I have to help my mother bake chocolate gateaux." Likely excuse, the poor young Wizard, would think.

The reality was sad, the witch only wanted to be 'ravished' by the blond warrior, the semi-naked, lust-crazed Viking wizard, Lucius Malfoy. This state of being was a courtesy of an overactive heated imagination, and maybe something or someone else was making it worse. She reasoned that she needed to get laid, but only, by the bane of her existence, the thorn in her backside.

**LUCIUS DILEMMA**

If only she had known that her efforts, had been far from lost in Lucius Malfoy. However, there was a slight wrinkle in Hermione's campaign, No matter how enticing she was, and how much he wanted her, the thought of touching a Mudblood, ehem, a Muggle-born made him rather ill.

* * *

A/N Lucius will not be a likable individual yet, he is Lucius. This is one of most selfish Lucius I have written, I will assure you that very few of your will want him to keep Hermione. We shall see. This was one of the stories that was deleted, but not by the FFnet by a hack. Oh well. Here we go.


	3. Jezebel and the Guiltless Wizard

Disclaimer: HP belong to JKR?

I noticed this story wasn't well received. I might take it down and post another finished one. If you liked it, let me hear from you.

**[•!•] (•|•)**

**Lucius' Dilema-**

If only she knew that her efforts had been far from lost in Lucius Malfoy.  
There was a slight problem, the thought of touching a Mudblood, ehem, a Muggle-born, made him rather ill.

He never called her the M word, anymore, not even in dreams; he was self-enrolled in a strict training program of his own, in order to turn a tiny new leaf, but that was only a far fetched dream. Again, the thought of even one finger touching her ski made him lose any given erection.

These days, his research efforts were dedicated to his current obsession, i.e. to find a suitable shield to protect your entire outer body layer and still allow an entire range of sensual feelings without the exchange of any cells or bodily fluids fluids, well, that was a challenge to be considered, or not?

The thought of covering his flesh when he finally had her in his arms, also killed the erection, his mind was divided 50-50. He wanted to taste her mouth; to stick his nose up her pink, or maybe peach privates, ehem; or better yet, to lick her bum, surely shaped as a peach and for his tongue to wander from front to back and taste the creamy ambrosia; or how about his lips around a reddened nipple and chewing it lightly as if it were a delicate bon-bon.

He sat at his office, listening to an ambassador, and he had not heard one word, his attention was engaged in his lusty world of imagination. His thoughts were all Hermione-Centric, and he presently had a throbbing hard-on that ranged within the uncomfortable, never mind the leakage ruining his clothes.

Such was Lucius' current frame of mind when all his thoughts were occupied by Jezebel. He had chosen that particular name because he liked that chapter of the big Muggle book; he always saw Miss Granger dressed in a transparent sort of garment, with the curly hair down to her waist, wearing wild color knickers and a wicked smile adorning her delightfully sensuous lips.

Indeed, the bad, rotten witch's name was Jezebel, and she was danger to all wizards. He, more than ever, understood why wise wizards wanted creatures like her, hidden away from their eyes. She was pure temptation whose existence's purpose was to make him stray of his perfect Pureblood ways.

This was his frame of mind since that fated day when the wicked witch began to torment him. It happened during his fated tenure, when she came to class armed with her slag leather skirt, showing the long, slender legs with transparent silk hose to mid thigh, worn with garter belts and her colored muggle knickers.

He had first seen them by accident, or a sort of accident, he remembered, he dropped his wand while staring at her legs and those curve hugging jumpers. The temptation to see them again was strong; and, to his dying day's shame, he repeated the subtle 'dropping,' every time she wore the darn skirt.

At the end of the day, it was Snape's fault, fucking Snape, the vane of his existence. He had found him that gig, "Lucius, go and teach at that nice University, you are sure to find a nice young something." He did, and he didn't like what the 'young something' had done to his once healthy mind. She had disrupted his set ways and made him want something that was neither made nor meant for him.

Many daily hours were spent daydreaming. If he could kiss those delectable lips, and then start at her little toe, licking and kissing all the way up the gazelle legs, he would let his hand travel ahead the path to a juicy location, but no exchanges, or exchanges, he didn't want to be deprived of the full blown sensual experience, or did he? Something like a magic cloak, but sealing him like inside an egg shell. But what if she tasted as good as she looked, and then he couldn't taste her. He could see his face covered with her releases, but the skin protected by a thin, breathing membrane, but that might diminish the experience, damn!

Choices, choices, he had looked in vain all over his library, even in the darkest of scrolls, nada, zero, zilch, nicht. Then there were the muggle 'r-ouvers,' those stretchy covers, but they only cover the important part, and he wasn't sure of the name or where you found them. Draco had shown them to him, "Draco, those stupid Muggles, it would be like taking a shower with a raincoat." No thank you, back to the drawing board. And then maybe, since she was magical, it might be ok. Hmm.

Besides,if he were to ask Draco, he would have to be exposed to his pesky son's inquisitive questions, "Why do you need to know about protection? Is there a little hot-witch in the horizon?"

Draco would ask with too much disinterest, it was calculated to appear so; he was on Lucius' trail. The nosy bugger, it was none of his business; besides he knew that Draco was also after her; he already had to intervene in the past. Hence, never discuss your business prospects or your witches with your rivals, rule of engagement, number one. The fact that the rival was his very own son had never occurred to him; to Lucius a rival was the enemy, regardless; what else could be expected from him, after all, he was a snake.

Moreover, now that Narcissa had left him for his ex-best friend Snape, the sneaky bat, and, now, Lucius was bitter and permanently randy. Furthermore, the thought of courting held no appeal. Damn Snape, now he could not even ask him for a potion, a charm.

It was his fault all this was happening. So much for best friends, Snape, the snake, blamed it all in being reborn. More like for being a thief of his best friend's witch. Narcissa was no ball of fire, but she was willing, ready, and able, not bad, all things considered. Plus, she was always available for any little quirky desire; fucking pervert Snape, stealing his only joy-toy.

Not that he had quirky desires, unless tasting her was one, yes it was he loved female flavors, thinking about it mades his fingers and lips tingle with anticipation; and he liked her to wash his hair while pressing her tits against his back, and sticking her fingers up, between his cheeks, up to— stop it right there, this you to no-where land!

Snape sure had a light step these days. Damn the dark rat, smiling to show a new white smile of straightened teeth, courtesy of the mud, Muggle witch's parents. They were now best friends, another affront. The curly witch seductress, kept a full-blown Muggle picture of the Snapes, right on top of her desk. It filled his mouth with bile whenever he perused in her office.

And what was up with the new Snape and Muggle healers? His new trend to beauty made him ridiculous; he claimed he had problems with his, not so straight, nose and couldn't breathe well. Why had he gone to a healer for that? Lucius could have told him the same, for free. But why have the healer remake it, why not use a potion and glamour? He knew why, he wanted to look better than him, but he never would because he wasn't a Malfoy.

The point was that the new and improved Severus had a straighter, slightly-shorter nose and clean hair, "Lucius, I have a PR found by Hermione. She recommended her to Narcissa for the advertisement of the perfumes." Lucius had not wanted to ask what a PR was; but was nearly certain the found PR was an idiotic Muggle kissing up to Severus' perfumed arse, maybe PR stood for picture repairer, to improve his sorry looks and display them to the world at large.

Lucius hated the hundreds of Severus' photos plastered all over the wizarding world's magazines, where Snape was tooted as the ultra-sexy potion maker and creator of the most exclusive fragrances, in the entire world. Many showed him at Lucius former mansion with his dream, again, pregnant-witch. And of course, all the pictures of the couple with their disgusting Snappy, trollish, snarky, baby, showed a family of fake, smiley dolls, which made Lucius wish to hex them into their next life.

They had some kind of gall, he remembered , "Lucius, darling, we want you to be our first child's godparent, it will be a girl, and we are going to name her Lucia in your honor." Narcissa had sent him an owl with the news.

He had to stay off solid food for five days because the mere thought of a Snape girl with his name, made him gag; and the idea, still offended him deeply. —The little dark hair troll was a snarky little thing, a miniature Snape-tadpole—those were Lucius' thoughts.

So, this was Lucius at low point in his life. Anything bad that was happening, had, or would happen to him, was Snape's fault; never mind of facts, because he wasn't ready yet to acknowledge any of his sins.

His despondency led to his loneliness, and his angst was worsened by his deep rooted obsession with the young witch. Perversely, while he was brooding, hordes of witches flirting with him; witches were practically dropping on his lap, and, of course, he was yet to pay attention.

His mind was fully engaged with his life's purposes (a) to make Hermione's life miserable, (b) to visit the Snape family in order to have a reason to be despondent.

Those visits made him upset; he was known to get up from the dinner table to loudly empty his stomach barely outside of the room; the sickness, invariably, occurred after seeing the Snapes either kissing or calling each other ridiculous terms of endearment.

About his Hermione campaign, it was all about her blood, in a nut shell. If she had been a Pureblood, even a Half blood, things could have been different. Sadly, he was still a bigot, even if he wasn't ready to admit it aloud.

Lucius' dark mood made him unpopular; Draco hated being around him and so did the house-elves; thus, he had to pay them double than at other households for them to stay and give them an extra day off, such was the prize of his bad disposition.

In the words of his friend, during frequent visits, Pucey Sr., "Lucius, my wizard, old friend, what you need is to be shagged, and soon. Let me tell you about,-"at those words, Lucius would excuse himself and Floo back home. He did not want to hear about other witches. He just wanted to be miserable. And these days at the Manor, were very lonely days, totally alone.

In the words of his friend Pucey Sr., during frequent visits, "Lucius, my wizard, old friend, what you need is to be shagged and soon. Let me tell you about,"at those words, Lucius would excuse himself and floo back home. He did not want to hear about anyone. He just wanted to be miserable. And these days at the Manor, were very lonely days, he was totally alone.

**[•!•] (•|•)**

**Hermione**

Hermione had first-hand education, straight from the experts' printed word. That was from her Muggle smut books, on the fine points of a rake's behavior and all that ensued from encounters with their kind. With this thought in mind, she decided to conduct a self-assessment of her current Dark Wizard's quandary. So she pulled out her small notebook and a gel pen and started writing.

**Quiz -Hermione Granger & LM**.

1. The bad guy, aka Mr. Perfect, meets babe, shags her rotten, most definitely non-consensual (NC) and leaves her barely walking. Hermione's note: No go (ng) for the first time, nah, the rake sounds like a Fenrir type, Lucius would be more suave.

2. He thinks she is dirt. HG: Yup.

3. She thinks he is a skunk. HG: Let's not forget a bigot, a Death Eater (DE), etc.

4. He gives in to her charms. HG: I wish, or does a knickers-peeper count?

5. He shags rotten the good heroine, and she has multiple orgasms (MO) even if it was NC, or during cherry picking. HG: YAY, ++ for orgasms; hence, NC might be OK and could be construed as role playing. And uring cherry business, get a life, idiots, imagine if with Flint, ouch. With Flint more like St Mungo's afterwards.

6. They continue to fight and shag like minxes. HG: Fighting OK, if shagging condition perseveres.

7. He/she almost loses each other to a good guy, or a bad girl, whichever the case might be, or to variations of each. HG: Bummer, but wait, he loses me to Draco. YAY. Comment: Draco (DM) might be a good guy, maybe consider blond alternative and change to DM.

8. He learns from her to be considerate, always caring, loving, lavishes her with love and gifts, goes to the theatre, French cinema, eats sushi, likes diet cola and cheese cake together, washes dishes, does her laundry, eats popcorn or cereal in lieu of dinner, goes for walks in the park, remembers birthday and anniversaries. HG: HA, HA, HA! LOL, LOL, LOL. Chances of all of the above = 0.000000000001%., maybe gifts because he has mucho galleons, and maybe a box at the theatre, but not with a dirty blood, err, Mu...

9. He turns into a wonderful sex machine and provides on-demand foot and back massages. HG: A witch can only hope.

10. Non-stop sex, in sickness, health, and even death. HG: YAY + lots of romantic sweet talk. Hmmm.

She finished her observations, ripped the page, folded it, and placed it inside the book.

Hermione couldn't get over; it was strange that he came over so often, but not once he looked flirtatious, or otherwise in lust. She must be doing something wrong. She had gone as far as buying a specially designed fragrance from Severus. It was created to specifically attract Lucius and zilch.

Talking about Professor Snape, what a sexy wizard, some witches had all the luck. She was the godmother of their first baby Lucia, how sweet.

Sweet but what else to do to seduce the blonde arse. She didn't want a life commitment; he just looked as a dream, and her expectations were minimal, one or two shags at the most. Maybe she should have gone for Draco; after all, he looked a lot like Lucius these days, but he also disliked her.

Whatever she was doing just was not working at all. She glanced over at the picture of Draco and kissed her finger and touched his lips. and then to the Snapes' Muggle photograph, of the family sans clothes, it was a promotional shot, you could not see much, they were strategically sitting, and you could see the gentle curve of Narcissa's baby belly, and either her baby or her hair covering the rest, Snape was behind her.

It was a beautiful shot amongst wild flowers. Lucius had asked her to remove it from her desk—absolute pornography and all it poor taste, a Malfoy, that is what she is." To which she retorted, "No, she is not and the picture stays." That wizard was absolutely irritating but all so yummy.

She often wondered if her obsession for Lucius would have been cut short, if Draco had not left over three months during those days, she hadn't read at lunch, instead she shared the lunches that Draco brought and argued back and forth about just everything under the sun, they seemed to be in an ongoing debate, each at opposite sites. Each argument was charged with sexual tension and friendly banter. They would laugh at just about everything, and he would make fun at her hair color changes. Once or twice he had made comments about the beautiful babies they would make, and both would get a dreamy look about them.

She remembered the day they danced to the music of her Ipod at full volume. She had played a Strauss Waltz, and he had asked her to dance, it was the first time since Hogwarts and it filled their hearts with tender emotions.".

They turned away, at Lucius' curt reprimand: "The office is not a dancing parlor, you two should are sending the wrong message. A Draco, do stop by my office before too long." That had happened less than a week before his decision to leave.

And thinking about it, Hermione's eyes filled up. Oh, well, no sense crying over spilled milk, she thought, it was time to adjust her tactics for the current campaign, and she dried her eyes with the back of her hand.

**[•!•] (•|•)**


	4. Lucius' war

A note for readers, this story and others were hacked over time. I hope it will not happen again. here we go with the next chapter

* * *

**Lucius**

Wishes are wishes, the truth is that Lucius was a long way from even attempting to shag her, as it was stated in the step one of her list. His thoughts were more of this sort, _Ms. Granger what you need is a husband; one who keeps you pregnant and far away from the Ministry. I would say without reservations, that life would be back to normal after you quit. You cause too many problems for all the wizards at large._

Lucius went around as an agent of darkness, spreading bad-will wherever he went. He looked extremely annoyed, and he truly believed that the solution was to marry her off_. _

_ The Mudblood, was a pest, and during this new era, the blood status derived from her birth was not longer a justification to kill her; he should have done it while he had a chance. He hated her, damn Muggle, damn Snape. It wasn__'__t Narcissa, not her, it wasn__'__t her fault; she had just wanted to be a friend and save his sorry arse. It was all Snape's fault, always lusting after someone else's witch; and Muddy__'__s fault for breathing. _Those were his daily thoughts, which greatly contributed to his bad attitude and increased unpleasantness.

Besides wanting to find her a husband, he had other ideas. Send her to, hmm, maybe Australia, to the middle of nowhere, the outback wasn't isolated enough; send her for a one-way 'a walk about.' Then she would be out of his life, and he could get rid of the perpetual hard-on, surely inflicted by her wantonness. He hated her, because every time she was near him, he felt consumed with lust.

It was never his fault; he hadn't gone out of his way to spy on her; neither had he bent down to check on her knickers; nor was he stalking her wherever she went. It was all merely accidental, he might have done it, but she had started it. If she hadn't worn the knickers or the skir, or if he hadn't bent down to pick up something, and so on. No, he had never done anything intentionally, she needed to go, and that was the end of it. Well, if only he would let anyone get close to her, otherwise it would never come to pass.

Lucius was delusional, if his wish were to marry her off, he wasn't doing a very good job. It had been at least a year since he had taken it upon him to drive every wizard away from her. To date, any wizard who demonstrated minimal interest on her became Lucius' target.

For a while, Draco was his spy, working in an office next to hers. To the point that Draco had become her second tormentor; however, that ideal situation didn't last very long. Soon enough, Draco was one of the contenders for the witch in question; moreover, he was now a defector, who had abandoned his father.

He was gone only a few months after he took the job, to be precise six months; and after a friendly argument about dancing at the office, he had arranged to travel to Tibet with a group guided by Luna's father.

One of the travelers was Frit. He was a strange one, who claimed to be home taught.

There was little known about him, he was without school records and veritable friends; he had just shown up one day to visit his Pureblood family and had stayed. He gave everyone the absolute creeps. He resembled a skeleton with skin stuck to it; 'Voldie's second coming,' was Draco's name for Fritz.

Ms. Lovegood stopped by Lucius' office with a package from Draco around two weeks after they had left. "Mr. Malfoy, two of the wizard travelers chose to stay in a Tibetan monks' monastery for wizards and took vows to become one of them. Fritz was one of two," and she dropped the package and practically ran away before he could say anything.

The package contained a beautiful Buda, candles, a few hard to find ingredients for daily potions, and many magic photographs; one of them in particular caught his attention. In the photograph, Draco was wearing a long orange robe and his head was shaved, he looked to the side and nodded every time.

He felt the cold hand of fear grip his heart, this did not bode well. He poured a healthy shot of a strong Firewhisky before he sat down to read the scroll that was inside the package.

_Father, I am staying here. The reason is simple, I am in love with Hermione, and the idea frankly repels me. My master, he is 150 years old and a very wise old soul. He tells me those are just worldly wishes. I want to forget her. So, I am glad you told to stay away from her, you were so right by telling me so. You could see my heart; all I have ever wanted is for her to by my wife; this is true, since the first time at the train in 1991 when I saw her chasing a frog._

Lucius was furious, it was becoming difficult to read the letter with all the water splashes and smudges; they looked like tears, the fool, he needed to come back. He had a refill of his drink and continued reading. He had for a moment a true fatherly feeling which he would drown in just a few minutes.

_Master Li saw her as my partner in many past lives, he said we are old souls. Looking at each life, he remarked that we did nothing but pleasure the flesh; had many, magically powerful children and prospered; however, we didn't give enough time to enrich our spirit. I am glad I have chosen the right path, not the forbidden one of just delights of the flesh. You, my beloved Father, have seen through her. May the Buda shine upon your soul and brighten your path. I meditate a lot daily in order to forget about her. A day does not by when I don't cry missing her; however, I know you want the best for me, and I should forget her. My master does as well; he thinks women are the way to lose our souls!_

"Idiot nincompoop, he is another victim of the wizard eater. Yes, I agree with his Master, he is better there than here exposed to the Ministry's Jezebel. She eats wizard's flesh as a snack. She would have snatched poor sweet, innocent gentle Draco, to drive him along a path of sensuality for the rest of his life." As he was saying this aloud, his entire body was hardening to the images of one brown hair witch riding him along the forbidden path.

Suddenly he had a visual of his son being pleasured by the witch. The thought made him very angry; the witch wasn't for either one of them, thus he needed to encourage Draco to stay away. He knew that seeing them together would feel as a terrible betrayal, not sure from whom; it felt just so. Once his mind was settled, and he found a suitable partner for Jezebel he would bring Draco home.

"She is a menace to any breathing wizard. She dresses and acts like a slag. I must find her a suitable husband." And that was another issue; he had never determined what might make a suitable partner, simply because that wizard probably didn't exist.

At that, he locked the library and proceeded to use the reliable Miss Hand. He hated the witch. He really felt like hexing her; and a nefarious thought occurred to him, an _Imperium_ would work out just fine, and one blond wizard would get his way, and she would ride him down the forbidden pleasure path. His eyes shone with unbridled lust.

"No don't think like that, she is pure evil. A husband, I need to find her a nice husband, one that keeps her satisfied. She must leave the defenseless Malfoy wizards alone."

It was one of Lucius bigger faults, lack of accountability, he saw himself as a victim, always persecuted for his great convictions and never guilty. It was when he came up with a new agenda; it was time to lie out a plan, or to have an objective.

* * *

** Lucius Loves, Hates, Wants**

His lust for her made him sick, and the mere thought of entering her body filled him with, lust, glee, and disgust, all at the same time.

Such is the power of prejudice, he fought against his own self for no real reason. He had disallowed good feelings to come into his life, and by doing so, he had become his own jailer. If the public at large thought he should have been jailed, they had been granted their wish. He wanted to have her, but without her finding out. He was afraid to be soiled forever and be caught in her web. Having her body and gifts while controlled by an unforgivable wasn't far away from his thoughts. He hadn't realized such act would make him a rapist.

The idea that a Pureblood like him could have feelings for a tainted witch repulsed him, and he wanted to be free of his lust. He really had convinced his conscious self that finding her a husband would rid his mind of his self-made **_Jezebel._**

Fat chance, he would never find her a spouse; Lucius Malfoy was living a life of denial because the only suitable to his eyes was Lucius Malfoy, he was the one.

To illustrate this point on had to consider that he had already fired three wizards, one of them just a day before, Blaise Zabini, for making comments about her.

Most of the comments, even if lewd, included courting her in hopes of matrimony. Let's not forget how he had driven his own son to a monastic life wanting to keep him far away and pining away for Hermione. He justified his shoddy behavior as protecting the poor lad from her clutches, while he was really eliminating the most dangerous rival for her love.

The day he had found Draco and the witch dancing, he had felt a sharp pain right in the middle of his heart. His vision had turned blurry, and he had truly felt like killing the two of them in a fit of undiluted angry jealousy. The look of bliss in both of their eyes as they danced, the vision of their young flushed bodies and their laughter, had made him wish for something he never had.

Instead of rejoicing for his son, from whom he had demanded so much, he preached to him about how dirty and nasty she was and how to get away from her. His son's pain didn't fez him, and as a matter of fact, he was relieved when Draco announced his trip to Tibet.

Lucius needed to reassess his values. Unknown to him, he was been closely watched. He had become an item of interest a couple of years ago, at this very same building. Powers beyond him had targeted him for his misplaced values and had wanted to teach him a lifetime lesson.

It amazed so many wizards and witches how a being, that had been granted so much, intelligence, beauty, a high birth, money, height, health, had pledged his allegiance to a bloodthirsty monster. He had brought Voldemort into his home and had constantly pushed his son to do more; he, alone, had driven young Draco, practically a child, to murder, and had driven his lovely wife away.

It was beyond rational minds, how Lucius proceeded to damage Draco even more, when he made him believe that love for the woman his father lusted for, needed to be eradicated like a life threatening tumor; that his love for her needed to be excised and be pulled away as if was a dangerous disease.

The dark wizard, Lucius Malfoy, needed a virtual spanking; indeed, he was in bad need of one, and it would come from unexpected sources. Would he learn a lesson? It is hard to tell, but knowing his luck, he would probably come out on top.

It would not surprise anyone if Hermione finally wised up and went to get Draco herself. Kingsley thought of sending a mission to Tibet and was putting some final touches.

Everyone who knew Lucius, everyone no exceptions, was unhappy with the way that he had treated his son, and King wasn't the exception. This could come as a brutal shock to the Lucius, or better say, the blameless one.

Draco would be the nail in his coffin, there had to be fairness, because he had done the young wizard way too much harm. And to make everyone even angrier, they knew he was still a blood supremacist; who still viewed the sought after witch, the golden girl of their world, as dirt under his feet.

He had found a way to deal with the ones challenging him, if not, see what happened to suitor number two, Blaise Zabini.

**The Tale of a Suitor; or How to Deal with the Witch's Suitors-**

_Blaise's tale or the latest casualty of Lucius' war against himself-_

"She is one hot, little bird. Oh, yes, you can say that again. I wouldn't mind to hear her sexy moans song when I stick my big prick inside of her little nest. Bloody hell, what beautiful babies I would make with Mrs. Hermione Zabini, oh yes,"

Blaise was dreaming and talking to one of the _young-bloods. _He had already bought her a ring and was hoping to ask her parents permission to court her, the moment he was brave enough.

His mother was a smart witch, "Son you know best, and this family will always welcome a smart witch." Blaise was free to love her.

"Mr Zabini, come to my office, **immediately**," Lucius ordered him, as he flew past Blaise's desk, his robes swinging and swishing with each step; he walked with his chin up and his lips pursed in anger.

The young wizard heard the angry drawl, followed by the swish, swash of his expensive robes, and the hard whack of a cane on the expensive polished wood, and he cringed.

Lucius had heard Blaise's comment as he entered their office. He knew Blaise was considered one of the top bachelors in the Wizarding world, and the thought of him touching the Mudblood, of his hand violating her body, made Lucius ache with fury.

"Blaise, in respect to your family, I won't fire you for your vulgar observations about a deputy chief. But I will tell you this only once; I don't want to see you sniff around her; or to hear you make any comments about her; or even just look at her or in her general direction. I don't want to hear about you going out with her either. Office romances are forbidden in this office as of this instance. We work in close contact with her department. Is that understood?"

Lucius resembled the Death Eater he had once been, scary, and his eyes were truly murderous. Blaise felt his balls shrink to half their size. He had been around bad, dark wizards; he knew unforgiving; he had met wicked and vindictive ones; and each of the attributes he had just enumerated pretty much described Lucius Malfoy. However, he would ignore him; he liked the witch a little too much; besides, he gave a hoot about blood issues, and surely, that was Lord Malfoy's peeve.

_He can stick it up where the sun doesn't shine_, thought Blaise, but in the outside he was trembling. Not in his wildest dreams, he would have thought that Lucius wanted her, but Blaise and the entire Ministry would soon find out.

He lasted one more week; Lucius finally caught Blaise a day he had stopped to talk with her by the water cooler. Blaise was giving her, in his opinion, lewd and appraising looks. So much for wanting to marry her off, he even got rid of his son. That was now the rumor that Blaise had heard, and he was getting a bit afraid.

Blaise attempts to take Granger out bore not fruit. "Blaise, this isn't a good moment for me, I live with my parents. I will be buying a flat in a few months. You will be the first one I call." He had that little hope; however, now h knew his competition, Lucius Malfoy; and he would be keeping a close look on him. He made sure to spread the rumor around; so others would keep a tab on his now biggest enemy.

Blaise still had friends inside and in a week, he would be once again working inside the Ministry. He had been offered a job in her department, to work as her assistant. There you go, Lord Malfoy, out one door, in through another. Poor Draco, he often thought, with a father like the one Lucius Malfoy who needs more, your life is bound to be miserable.

**Lunch Hour continues.**

No matter, she still loved Draco more than a little and loved the locket he had given her, and lately, she felt compelled to put in on almost daily. She was convinced her true love was Draco, and Lucius was just her lust phase. She wondered if he was ever coming back. Sometimes she felt as puppet at someone else stage.

Never mind, no time for nostalgia, and nobody would be allowed to play games with her life. The book was quite good, she was getting to the part when he is about to— "Miss Granger, this is just totally outrageous, the things I heard from your idiot friends in the hall- "

Lucius was right up to her desk, and his unexpected voice made her jump out her skin.

He was breathing hard in anger, the cheeks a bit flushed; he looked magnificent in his rage. Hermione was looking at him like a piece of chocolate cream filled torte.

"And what you heard in the hall involves me? How? What is it today?" She smiled to him.

Lucius stopped for a second. What was with the damn Jezebel today? She looked like pure sin. And that smell, he had a nose for smells, hell, he was as good at potions as Severus; alas, he just lacked the passion.

His sense of smell was uncanny, and he knew this one, female arousal; and this arousal smelt of pure heaven. There was nothing dirty about it, ah, to be able to actually taste it; to drink those sweet juices; and to have his nose inside her heaven, it would be a prize to treasure.

His weapon was ready for action, hard and dripping; he always thought of it as a warrior's weapon ready to strike and stick inside of the flesh in question, to conquer and win. To win the big prize, to have his weapon trapped inside the tight, hot prison, as it tried to escape…His face was flushed and slack with lust.

He imagined Miss Granger, with him inside her, his mouth sucking one of her rosy nipples, her eyes semi-closed, and his mouth still tasting of her. A small groan escaped his lips, and he started coughing to cover it up. He felt like jumping and ravishing her right there and then, and for the rest of the Ministry, let them be dammed for all he cared.

It was like that shameful day when he was lecturing, and he had seen her naked top portion of her creamy thighs bordered by the reddish leather of her Muggle clothes, and he had to bend to see if he could catch a peek of her promised land.

"Mr. Malfoy, hello, are you there, or are you caught inside an invisible snare?" She had a wicked smile.

Ah," He had lost his train of thought that was obvious. She smiled even wider, leaning towards him, getting a little closer; he stepped forward as well. "You were saying about the hallway?"

"Yes, those idiots, they were ranting and raving about your reading, they were saying your read smut at the office." He shook his head and rolled his shoulder to clear his muddled mind. He was glad they were in the office, as he felt not in control. That was when his eyes closed on a target, the book on top of her desk, and her hand going for it. His dueling reflexes acted upon, "Accio book."

The book flew into his hand, and he didn't act foolish, he put the book inside his robe and stood at a defiant stance. He noticed her face turning all kinds of colors. _Interesting, what was Muddy hiding here, Oh Jezebel_ …

"Lord Malfoy, give me my book, right now." She looked at him as if he was Voldemort.


	5. Lucius the Blameless

**Disclaimer HP world belongs to JKR**

**Warning: This chapter contains scenes better suited for adult readers. Let me know if you are liking this story. There is been very little interest, so I will finish it but will do the minimum. thanks to those who have shown interest.**

* * *

**Lucius the Blameless**

His dueling reflexes acted upon, "Accio book."

The book flew into his hand, and he didn't act foolish, he put the book inside his robe and stood in a defiant stance and observed her face turning all kinds of colors. _Interesting, what was Muddy hiding here, Oh Jezebel_, _bad naughty witch_…

"Lord Malfoy, give me my book, right now." She looked at him as if he was Voldemort.

_Interesting, maybe there is some truth to the talk_. Thought Lucius, enthralled with the angry magic flying around her, and started a dissertation, he deemed poetic, _she is a brewing storm, I can see a dark sky with streams of magic exploding all around her. Oh, to mount this filly, to be her stallion, to be a buck with a hard phallus climbing on her bum, oh yes, that is my wish. She will be on my bed on all fours, her sweet bum up in the air offered to me, and I will sit on my legs to look at the treasure I will soon conquer, a pink-peek-a-boo drenched with her creamy releases. When the lust overcomes me and I cannot wait one more instant, and I will hold her curly tresses while I impale my weapon, until it is fully sheathed. I can hear her screaming my name, while I look at my hard lance covered with her delicious juices, as I slide in and out of her, and the squeeze goes from my bollocks to..._

His face changed from the angry wizard, to what? She did not like the look about him, he had morphed into something, and his nose was flaring. Her heartbeat was irregular, she was having problems breathing; and she concluded that she was having a panic attack. She was convinced that she wanted him, but was not too sure whether or not, she liked this new crazed look.

He finally came down before he embarrassed himself, his voice came thick and seductive, "So what is in this book that makes you so upset? Is it a book of dark incantations? Or were the young imbeciles right, and our resident Muggle savior likes to read about others just like her. What do we have here, let's us see? Maybe one could find how to make one young filly happy beyond her own wishes." His eyes looked malicious, lecherous, and not one bit friendly; he reminded her of a nasty satyr. He suddenly looked his years, and he made her yearn for Draco.

"I am a fellow minister, well almost, a deputy and a head of office. Your speech isn't suited for a professional office's environment, and neither is your behavior, really quite lewd. Who do you think you are, asking me what I read, taking my personal books, have you gone crazy? Don't be an arse and give me my **personal** book, NOW!"

She was enraged, angry and no longer desired him. She knew it, he was about to make her an object of ridicule. He would do that, no sense in deceiving herself, after all, she knew his filthy kind; and arriving at that conclusion, hot tears started to cloud her eyes.

His voice was husky triggered by the lust running through his veins, "Tsk, tsk, what is with the arse business? You don't say? I haven't said anything improper. Furthermore, if you look around, you will find out who is wearing and indecent slag's attire to work." She was looking mighty tasty, he thought, and _why cannot I say something nice once in a while, what is wrong with me, damn it. I want to be nice for an instance. Just for today, I wish to be like Blaise or Draco__, so, Merlin please help me and let my tongue form pleasant words, control my dark impulses._

"You are really acting improper," She tried the same line again, the very one which had already failed to produce results.

She wanted her book back, and she was getting it. Slowly, she reached under her skirt and pulled out her wand. At the loo, she stored it in the holster she always wore. If she had to go for it, she would do just that. She smiled, stood, and walked towards him.

Lucius had seen her retrieving her wand and had decided to make his move. He stuck his hand inside his pocket and wrapped his hand around the Portkey token granted to Ministers. With the Portkey, they could go to and fro their homes at their discretion. He was in bad way, his lust for her was making his body weak, and the throbbing ache needed release, thus he had made a decision.

"Are you going to fight me for it? It sounds, hmm, interesting. I always wanted hand-to-hand combat with a Lioness. We will call it a dueling practice, shall we?"

He sure did. He would just take her away from here and talk to her. Yeah right, he just wanted a private conversation, and he was above his basal desires, and pigs would fly.

He was no longer thinking about his need not to touch her with his bare skin; as a matter of fact, that concept sounded childish and ridiculous. And the thought of a sans-clothes "talk," held the greatest appeal, if not ask little Lucius, waiting, standing, and ready for any impromptu appearances.

With wandless magic, he closed the door to her office, just to stay away from nosy eyes. Maybe things might get a little heavy, right there at her office, you never knew.

She jumped and with great stealth was in front of him, "Here, Miss Granger, you cannot be attacking Wizards at your own office." Lucius took her wand and firmly wrapped his arm around her waist, all in one fluid movement

"Let me go, you rude brute—and I want my book, RIGHT NOW!" She shook sin anger, and, well, within his close hold, she could smell him, darn. Oh Merlin, he smelled almost like Draco, but with a spice of pure sin.

And she remembered, _Severus had told her the truth about Mr. Sex on a Stick. He only had two lovers and one had been Narcissa_. Regardless, he felt quite good and solid. _Severus had confessed of his deep feelings for Lucius; and one day they were drinking together, he told her of the sordid tale; in reality, it was rather sad...after Lucius married Narcissa, he had pretended their relationship never existed and had accused Snape of raping him. He never took into account that Severus had been barely seventeen, and he was nearly twenty-four at the time_. Not surprises there, it fitted the image that Hermione had of Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius was very conflicted, he truly had thought she would feel and smell dirty and was amazed to feel such a soft and delightfully smelling, little witch. He wanted to submerge his body unto hers; to meld her curves into his planes, and to travel each of her limbs with his tongue. He wanted to taste and feel every inch of her body, with his fingers, his tongue, his lips, his penis, his skin, and his eyes. He looked at her lips calling him like a lighthouse calls the lost sailor, in his case the lost wizard, and his mouth descended upon hers.

His lips had barely touched her, and, in that instant, she melted into his arms. The book was forgotten, for the mean time, and her arms went around him to better press her body against his, and felt his, no wait, there, she felt the book.

He felt her hesitation, and her body going stiff. Next he felt her hand moving from his back to the front of his body, and his mind went blank.

_Oh Merlin, she is going to touch my weapon_, _wait, the hand is inching the way towards_, "Miss Granger, you Jezebel, pretending to attack me, and stealing my kisses and feigning to seduce me in order to get the book."

He wasn't mad, she was one hot little thing, and he was going to teach her a lesson. He wondered what was inside the book for her to want it so bad? He pulled out the book and held it way above her, while firmly holding her against his body. Oh, Merlin, she felt like heaven, his breath was coming out in spurts.

He could feel his hips having a life of their own._ Lucius my lad, the hips are a little improper, but hey, you cannot help when someone is holding you against your will. _Lucius was forgetting who was holding whom. Once again, his mind confused the hostage situation, making himself the offended party.

He could feel her soft breasts against him, and her smell was getting stronger. Another moan escaped his lips, and this time he didn't even try to hide it. Before he started reading, he pressed his hips forwards and ground against her_. Oh, Merlin, should I drop the book and have her right her, on top of her desk_? And that is what he did.

If they both had been paying more attention, they would have heard a groan of frustration. 'Pick up the book damn it, do it,' mumbled the voice, but the magic of the hidden owner was not strong against the current of lust.

If Hermione could have seen the fallen book she would had noticed the cover changing, the half naked Viking, now had the face of Lucius Malfoy, and the almost naked captive was no other than Hermione Granger.

Hermione saw the book lying on the floor; she had the compulsion to pick it up, as if someone was telling her to do so. But before she reached it, she felt the familiar tug behind her navel, while Lucius lips came down upon hers, and the couple disappeared. Back at the office, a strange figure materialized; it was a tall, handsome man with long golden hair fixed in several braids and a gold circlet across his forehead. It had morphed from the book, which was no longer there.

The "book" simply had assumed the shape of her smut novel. In reality was a runaway artifact from the Mysteries Department. It was sentient and had been making rounds through the ministry for over two hundred years.

The being was, at heart, a mischief-maker, and self-appointed cupid. The naughty semi-god, on a mission, had substituted the activating medallions. It was not necessarily to match Lucius and Hermione, but he needed them to hold the book so he could do what he did best, mischief, and earning points to end his well-deserved captivity.

This was not yet over, and he wished to hell that he had been able to follow them. Double damn, ah, the picture of young Draco was still here, time to touch it and send messages, life was good, win some lose some, and the game was still on.

At the Manor, an embraced couple had materialized. Lucius Malfoy was not longer thinking. His lips caught her lips and small cries and moans accompanied his wild emotions; all things around had ceased to exist; her mouth, her body, and her lips, were the only reality.

Her mouth tasted of dreams of passion, and it was so warm. His hands tightened around her body, and hers closed around his neck. The absurdity of this previous reasoning and falsely thinking that she would taste dirty, nearly made him laugh.

He was dry humping her; he had never done that before. Not Lucius Malfoy, all his actions had been carefully measured, even his first time with an unworthy Pureblood slag back at Hogwarts. He took her to an expensive dinner and rented a room at a discrete hotel. He undressed and waited for her in the bed and sent her to get ready, and when it was over, he sent her on her way. Okay, there was an exception but it was shameful, not worth remembering, the damn traitor.

His tongue touched her tongue and danced around it. He bit her lips, while his hands went up and down her body, just relishing on her softness, and all thoughts of covering his body before he could touch her, were gone. He wanted to ask her to hold his hand and follow him to his room, but was afraid to let her go and she would change her mind; the mere thought was unbearable.

They were at his library, and he led her little by little towards the sofa; but the progress was too slow for his urgent needs.

They stood on top of a thick rug made of bear furs, and he pulled her down with him. Hermione was beyond reach, and she was living her adventure. All earlier affronts were forgotten in the midst of the lust, however, for a second she had felt like going back to her office. Office, oh Merlin, she had to go back, and she couldn't just disappear. She made an effort to pull her mouth away from his.

"Lucius,"

"Hmm."

"I need to go."

"Nnn, no, shh, "

"Office."

"No, no."

And his lips closed on hers, wanting to shut off her mind.

His mind was in turmoil. He also wanted to stop thinking. He had not felt this passion since, "Say it aloud Lucius, that is all I ask of you, just want say that we are loving each other," he had heard the plea again and again, and he could not acknowledge it. His own forbidden memory, Malfoy wizards didn't love other wizards, they just weren't like that.

Her hands ran through his hair, it was very soft. It was heaven being in his arms, so much passion, her bones seemed to melt, and the hungry ache would not go away.

"Lucius, this is no—,"

"No, don't say anything, pretty witch, shh." He kissed her again. She was beautiful and innocent, just like they had once been; she was now the forbidden fruit, and, surely, that was her main attraction. In the recesses of his mind, he knew that he was onto something, but he did not know what.

He pulled out his wand, "Divestire," and all the clothes but their underclothes disappeared. The contact of her skin nearly burned him, but no in disgust, not at all, in pleasure. Where Cissy was bone, Hermione was softness. She was barely filled, still slender with her narrow hips and boyish figure, but not bony and just so. She wasn't voluptuous as the Black witches, and instead, she was perfectly small and proportionate, oh yes.

He quit kissing her for a minute and got up on his knees, to let his eyes feast upon her body, with his eyes semi-closed with lust. He wet a finger with his tongue and traced her profile, from her forehead, right through her nose, traced her lips, and continued his slow travel. "You are perfect, a goddess, how could I ever have thought otherwise."

Her breath hitched, she did not even want to breathe, staring into his eyes whenever he looked at her. He was creating a trail of fire and goose bumps on his trajectory. He stopped at the breastbone, and traced the outline of her bra, she was breathing through her mouth, and this look alone, was too much for him.

Her eyes moved down his neck, traveled through his chiseled torso, and made a stop admiring his chest. He was a David, a statue carved out of flesh. She stretched her hand, and his finger stopped moving to look at her face —her mouth half opened, her breath coming a little too hard—and his hand went straight to the v formed by her thighs.

Her hand quickly moved to the same place in his body and felt him hard and alive. The feeling of her hand touching his cock, even when covered by cloth, made him groan. He grabbed her hand and slipped it under the waistband of his boxers and just closed his eyes. Her hands on his bare flesh made him cry in agony, "My queen, touch me, just touch me." His body arch and his groin pressed against her hand.

His hand mimicked hers and touched the small patch of moist hair, only a strip left after waxing, "You take it off?" It was not a question but an observation.

She did not answer; she was in a world of her own. He felt hard as steel, and the skin was so warm and soft; the top was moist, meaning he really wanted her. She liked having him under her power. Draco, she remembered a time like this with Draco, when they did not go further because of her. No, no Draco now, she had been after Lucius for almost a year, she wanted Lucius, and she needed to stay focused.

At the touch of her moistness, he decided not to wait. He had wanted this for too long, his mind was not clear, and there was something he must do before. He pulled the wand again, and the last of their clothes were gone.

Hermione gasped with fear. She was not ready for this, was she? He saw her reluctance so he fell upon her supporting his weight on his elbows, and his lips touched hers once again. His naked body rubbed against hers, wanting more, his cock searched for her warmth, and he already felt himself inside her. With a fast move he pulled her on top of him, and his hands ran along her back in a feverish motion.

Her mind had once again shut. "I need you, please, may I?" He did not want to force her, for once in his life he wanted to do things right.

**Tibet**

Draco was in deep meditation when unbidden thoughts of Hermione came to him. His father was making his witch his, he was reading to have sex with her. He was receiving a surge of images in rapid succession. He could see them in the Manor's library, his father undressing her, his hand touching her and so on.

'Granger, stop it, I am the one who loves you.' His mind screamed. So what happened of his recent conviction that he no longer cared? Well, this was not the same, this was more than unacceptable, and he knew the name for it— Pure Betrayal. If his father loved her, at least he should have been honest, and let the best wizard win. But this, this, was too much even for Lucius Malfoy.

How much more blood would his father extract from him? All he ever wanted was for his father to be proud of him, and to tell him he was a worthy Malfoy. And now he understood a universal truth— Nobody could measure to Lucius Malfoy's standards, not even the wizard himself.

A cadaveric face checked him with avid interest. Fritz was not a wizard; he belonged into the artifacts room and was in the employ of our demigod.

The demigod had promised him to free him from the bounds of the box that limited his movements. He had been imprisoned since a long forgotten war, by the victors, and his reward for good service would be to let him go back to his dark corner of the universe, to his own people. Fritz came from a tiny little world of dark creatures, living their lives and doing their thing. Right now, his solid form was dependent on the success of his mission.

Fritz was in effect a dark creature, one who feasted in the energy of pain and suffering generated from war and conflict. The punished Segar, son of Loki, a Norse god, had approached Fritz a while ago.

Segar gave Fritz his current form, not even close to his real one, in exchange for watching over Draco Malfoy and follow directions. If the mission were successful, then freedom would be granted, and he could go on to his home, his family, and what he knew.

Apparently the demigod had an ongoing plan for the Malfoys, but he didn't know what, and he thought he didn't care. Unfortunately, as in all situations, something does not go according to plan, and Fritz had developed affection for the first humans he had been around in many centuries, and mostly for Draco.

The young human was a nice, decent being whose father didn't deserve him; and Fritz was not going to allow harm to come to his ward; because he truly cared for him.

Dark didn't mean bad, Fritz cared for his people, and lived according to a strict code of ethics. He was considered dark, simply, because his people consumed the bad energy remaining after violent encounters leaving worlds renewed, something like carrion eaters of nasty energy; somebody had to do it. They usually traveled and followed warring groups, and he had followed a particular nasty one and had been tagged as a warrior; he had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Right now, his filial love for Draco was telling him to take him back to the Manor on the spot, and to grab the bull by the horns.

He moved closer to Draco and touched his shoulder. And before the holy Master could intervene, one minute later, they were gone, and the next, they had landed.

**Malfoy Manor.**

In the new position, Hermione could feel his hard swollen head at the entrance of her channel, and she was squirming away from it. A part of her wanted it, and the other was confused.

Lucius' hands were upon her peach shaped bum, the feel of it made his cock twitch, and he wished to get closer to the entrance of the sought nirvana. He was reveling upon the feeling and fervently desired the moist heat around him. He was nearly there.

"Lucius, I never haven't—" she could not complete the sentence, she was embarrassed of not being experienced.

A voice was telling Lucius to pay attention, and he tried to concentrate. "You have not what, love?" His voice was gravelly and sounded foreign to him.

"I haven't been like this— you know."

Lucius understood, "you haven't been with a wizard before, you are intact."

This was not a scenario for a first time, was he a brute, or an animal? His father hadn't raised him like that. She was a Mud—Muggle-born, and she was a high Ministry employee, and this just wasn't done. He was about to take his body away, as he tried to get a hold of his emotions. Yes, the nasty wizard had standards, and he was anything but a brute.

Both Hermione and Lucius looked at the corner of the room where a loud pop sounded and a dusty cloudy had formed. And there in the corner, stood two bald figures wrapped in orange sheets, one looked like the death warmed over, and the other looked vaguely like, "DRACO!" both said at the same time.

"You are so, such a, so—," Draco could not find the right words but gave it a try. "You are a liar and a filthy, dirty, disgusting skunk. Telling me that Hermione was filth and dirt indeed. That you couldn't touch her without your entire body covered, sure. I see that." At this Hermione pushed Lucius and started trembling.

"I don't have enough words for you, YOU, YOU THIEF! You have just taken what I have wanted the most since I was eleven, and you knew it. I told you that I love Hermione, over and over again. And instead you made feel ashamed for loving her; made me look down on her for her dirty blood. You are the one with dirty blood. THIEF, CRIMINAL,, MONSTER." Draco was full of righteous indignation and with a reason, his eyes shone with moisture, indignation at his father, and at the life he had been fated.

* * *

A/N I wrote this story's draft to be a triad, then I changed it to Lumione, but I managed to see what a selfish Lucius I had developed. Not sure how to write the final chapters, is Lucius redeemable?


	6. Father vs Son

Draco is not happy at what he sees, but he is going to take a stand. Warning: some scenes might be more suitable for mature readers.

* * *

**Father vs Son  
**

"DRACO!" both said at the same time. And the next minute Fritz was gone.

"You are so, such a, son-" Draco could not find the right words but gave it a try. "You are a liar and a skunk, filth and dirt, indeed you are that and even more. I don't have enough words to describe you, YOU, YOU THIEF! You have taken what I have wanted the most since I was but eleven. YOU, YOU ARE A THIEF, CROOK, FIEND." Draco was full of righteous indignation and with a reason.

Draco was most unhappy. Talking about bad timing, and wait, how could he be here? Had he Apparated from Tibet, powerful magic, but how, who generated the magic, where did it come from? Certainly not from Lucius, oh well.

His blood was boiling after seeing who was under his naked father. Hermione was who. Was she dirt and filth? Indeed, but only if you wanted to believe the big L-I-A-R.

"Father if you don't get away from my witch, I will hurt you," Draco was opening his satchel, where he kept his wand. "Shit, damn buckle, cheap Chinese junk, there," he was yet to notice Hermione running towards him, with not a stitch of clothes on her back.

Lucius was totally aghast with the turn of events and was now furious at the witch parading naked, surely to tempt his poor son. Even during such a precarious time of his life, one rotten Lucius Malfoy, was still in denial. He was hopeless, or maybe not, time should tell; even the worst to of the worse have a chance to reach ultimate enlightenment, maybe.

"Miss Granger, please have some decency and cover up your, your body," his voice sounded thick from watching her naked flesh bouncing in front of his eyes.

She turned around, and he cringed under her furious stare. "Miss Granger, Miss Granger, after you practically shagged me, and, and," Lucius had the gall of recriminating her.

She was choking and could not get a complete sentence out her lips, "Who got whom naked? LEAVE ME ALONE, your ruffian, you fiend, you dishonesty personified, you no—," she stopped in midsentence and continued towards Draco, her firm breasts and tight bum gently bouncing during her fast stride across the large room.

Draco was now at full attention waiting to see where it all would go; it was obvious to him that the tide was turning in his favor, and his throat went dry at the vision of loveliness. He was a fool, it had just downed on him, that Granger was naked, gods she was, she was…

He opened his arms in anticipation, and he unfolded the "orange sheet" as Lucius would forever call it. As soon as she was in his arms, he covered her and Lucius was no longer able to enjoy the magnificent sight of her peach-shaped bum. He disgustedly looked down at himself, standing at full mast and dripping and twitching. Damn, he still wanted to shag her or something. This was undignified but he refused to cover up, not until that witch did the same, tit for tat.

"Son, let her go, she is a mud, a JEZEBEL, let her go, you are pure and in the way to forget about the world of the flesh." Lucius was known for his sharp and quick mind. And he was using all his weapons to get the witch away from Draco and back to him.

Draco looked at his father's bouncing, dripping cock with utter disgust. If he'd ever need ta verification of his father's betrayal, it was right in front of him, and he was pleased to ascertain that they were about the same size, ha, ha, the mighty Lucius wasn't bigger than him, but he was straighter, dang.

Lucius wanted his son's grubby and greedy hands off his witch; yes indeed, she belonged to him, he just had reached that decision. It was only right, a father should have the first pick. Besides, Draco wore extremely cheap garments of dubious sources, and he might contaminate the precious witch with unknown foreign bacteria, which would make her sick, and – "You have not even washed after coming from that confounded foreign place. Take your grubby, dirty hands away from her delicate body, or you are going to make her sick, you don't have the right, " the voice of discord known as Lucius tried once more.

"You, you, you are a filthy conniving rat; my hands you say, try yours for filthy and grubby. What are you doing standing naked, and without gloves may I add? And with your bare hands all over the so called 'filth.' Go and wash your own hands, and take the dirt out them, moral dirt from your scummy conscience. You tricked me in order to get me out the way. Telling me she was dirty and if I married her it would destroy our bloodline. Your bouncing, happy prick sure doesn't mind the filth, does it?"

Draco's heart pumped furiously; the Dark Wizard who gave him life, had played him like a finger puppet. Why, he wasn't slow, but trusting? Yes, was he trusting, yes; a loving son, yes; and smart, oh yes. So why was Lucius Evil-foy doing such a rotten deed? Be real, the answer was clear, because the thief wanted his son's witch for his own.

This was an all out war, a take no-prisoners conflict, and the witch went to the son; yes, and yes, Draco had made his decision. His witch was powerful, pure, clean, and perfect, and most suitable for an heir whose filial love had never strayed and always had been a good son.

When Hermione heard the dirty part, she turned around while Draco held on to her, and, who taking advantage of the changed position, pressed his hips into her bum. Oh, Merlin, Granger naked, in his arms, and only a scrap of the monk's robe between the two of them. Great Powers, her body was perfect, he moved the robe aside, and there, skin to skin, oh Merlin, her back side was made out of spun silk.

Not in his wildest dreams, no while he was crying for her every night, he would have imagined his beloved Granger naked in his arms. And she was wearing the pendant, the same that she had sent him, the matching pair. Damn his father, he was a nasty old fox.

And very politely, Draco pushed his heavy erection between the halves of the bum he expected to kiss, on a little while.

Hermione bent a little, increasing the friction between them, and Draco let out a tiny moan, just a little more, and he would come. He bit his lip, actually if he was careful, he could almost get in, but no, no with the monster there, or maybe yes? The thought was turning him on, to let his father see him taking her, his cock twitched at the idea. He would foam at the mouth, he surely would.

Several months without female company, and since the onset of the trip to Tibet, not even Miss Hand. His master had wards to prevent any kind of sexual gratification around the place. Nasty shocks and other equally disagreeable pains were administered if you attempted it.

Hermione was now armed with her wand, apparently the garter holster was still wrapped around her thigh. She wanted to hex the Dark Menace to hell and back. The blond bimbo had dared to tell Draco that she was filthy and was trying to shag her just seconds before.

She had been right; Lucius had been at fault for that time at Hogwarts, and she could have been married to Draco by now, and maybe they would have little Malfoys running around. He had set up the betrayal scenario, gods, she wanted to kill him. What an evil wizard, well, handsome and extremely hot, but bad, arrogant, and foul tempered, and sexy, and a good kisser, and beautiful, and, and…

Lucius might have been a lot of bad things, but he was very smart. He saw the sudden change in posture and the no so-aggressive stance of the young witch. Wait, yes, her eyes were less angry, and his darn lance twitched again. For some unknown reason, seeing Draco and Hermione made his prick excited, was he a peeper? He hoped not. But watching Draco was like watching a young self, except it wasn't him, and this angered Lucius Malfoy; dang, he was conflicted, but how about it if he would watch Draco, and then Draco would watch him, and they would take turns allowing time for re-charging…no, and no, she was his.

Where was his wand? As for his nincompoop son, why was he was nuzzling on Miss Granger's delightful neck, and what was he doing right behind her sweet bum? Which by the way, belonged to him, unless something had changed, and he hadn't been informed, uh? As far as he was concerned, hadn't he been finding her a husband; and hadn't he found the perfect one for her, Lucius Malfoy? He needed to bring the young blood a few notches down.

It was between the two of them—the last contenders, the only ones worth, father, and son. As for him, he had no qualms to fight Draco for Miss Granger. He was going to propose to her and steal her from right under Draco; it had been his plan all along, a very secret plan, never disclosed before to anyone, and not even to him. She was too good for Draco and just perfect for him. Draco was too young to appreciate such a body, it was an object d'art. Or how could he be ready to fully enjoy her rhetoric, but the most important part of all, Lucius didn't have tainted blood, and Draco had the Black's blood running in his veins, mad blood, sick blood, even worse than Muggle blood.

Besides what was the Muggle saying? Ah, _all is fair in matter of love and war_. This was a war for love, so all was fair. And now that he thought about, what were with those other wizards, all wanting to steal what was rightfully his. This time, when he got back to the office, he was going to publicly announce his engagement in order to pre-empt any possible future proposals.

What was the name of the book, ah _The Captive and her Wizard_, and where was the book, there was something very compromising there, and he had a plan. The only thing was that Lucius did not know that the book wasn't a book, and was the reason that Draco was back.

The "book" simply made itself into her smut novel. In reality, 'he' or the 'book' was a runaway artifact from the Mysteries Department; Segan, Loki's son lived inside the book, or better he was the book.

"Miss Granger, whatever has transpired here, it is past lunch hour. I have important meetings this afternoon. We already burned enough time in this discussion, too bad since everything was delightful until some idiots so rudely interrupted. I propose we go back, finish the work day and continue this debacle after closing time." Proposed Lucius. Well knowing that she would be his before quitting time, and he would play as dirty as needed. Where was the promise ring? In which vault, he was going to fetch it right away.

Hermione, Ms. Workcoholic, just remembered her meeting with Kingsley, and that Blaise was coming this afternoon to get processed to start his new job.

"Err, don't think you will get out of this one easy. Pass me my clothes. Draco, would you, Draco?" He was not responding; he was kissing her neck, while slowly rubbing himself on her, one hand on her thigh opening her legs, and one on her hips around her belly. He was just about there. It felt so good, oh gods, his hips undulating, faster, there, the burn, he felt bollocks tightening, up, _oh Merlin, I am about to come, OHHHH, _and he did_,_ "my Hermione, I love you_," _he barely whispered as his seed wetted her bum_._

"DRACO, YOU ARE DISGUSTING. CUT IT OUT, RESPECT MISS GRANGER. SHE IS WITH ME, HANDS OFF." He should not have said the part of she is with me, but he was angry. Lucius wanted to kill his son, running his hands up and down a _mud_, what was he saying, he wanted her for his own. Draco was disrespecting his father, and his father's witch, his nearly stepmother, good grief, what a terrible son.

The Black boy was messing with his father's future bride, yes he needed to find the way to make that happen and to marry her. It had been his intent all along, and yes, he always had the best of intentions for his beautiful bride. That was right, all along, he was just a little shy, and did not know how to express his love to the mud, ehem, Muggle gorgeous witch.

Once again, this was nothing out the ordinary or outside of the range of his normal modus operandi; and Lucius had already turned the entire situation, at least 180 degrees, around to suit his purposes. He was making himself into the injured party, he was the crowned, 'Lord never-at-fault Malfoy'. And he was so good at it, that he believed his own lies.

"Draco, we need to get back to work. Please, let go of her." Hermione rolled her eyes. Lord Malfoy was a piece of work. Respect Miss Granger, indeed, hands off, why, so he could do the honors, who was he fooling?

He wanted to be right where his son was. Was that no what she had been wanting for over a year? Hermione was confused, she still wanted Lucius, but he had told Draco she was a Mudblood, surprise, she knew that already. _She needed a break from this crazy situation. And Draco, had just he had an orgasm? Oh dear Lord, yes, she was all sticky. She hoped she hadn't gotten pregnant, where was her wand. _

"Draco, please let me go, I need to get back to work, and you can come with me, it will be nice. DRACO stop it, stop that, your father is here." She was actually enjoying it very much, and wished they could go on, his hand was now on her throbbing clit, and just to let him know she enjoyed it, she pushed her bottom against him a little more; and he was hard all over again. She had to bite her lip not to moan, darn.

Finally, something clicked in a path of Draco's brain. The hundreds of thousands of miles had done something to his neural wiring. He was still feeling displaced. The lust had shut down all other parts of his brain, and all he wanted was to be with his love. He had just come, and unreal, but he was about to come again; he rubbed his chin on her hair to communicate his desire to her and wanted to allow his body climax yet once again. "I love you, " he whispered a little louder this time, loud enough for her to hear.

He had loved Hermione Granger since he was eleven, and that was a long time to love anyone. As he came back, he was mortified with himself for humping her in front of his despicable, sorry excuse for a father. Even, if it had turned him on like crazy to the point of one orgasm, and was ready and hard right away; it was an aphrodisiac to show the louse his ability to have the witch. His father watching worked like a charm.

"Granger, I am, I am, well, sorry. Dad out the room, she needs to get dressed."

After much arguing, neither left, so both Lucius and Hermione dressed up magically. Draco transfigured his clothes to baggie trousers, an Asian tunic, and a cap to cover his baldhead and before they left, he scourgified her, and the mess he had made.

A few minutes later, they Floo'd back to Lucius office, both Malfoys suffering from rather unsatisfied sessions, one more than the other and wishing for relief.

**Back at the Ministry**

Hermione was furious, mortified and decided she had been cheated, one more 'almost' added to her list; and darn Lucius still wanted to get the book, "Miss Granger, I will stop by your office as soon as I finish my meetings." Then he turned around to address his son, "Draco why don't you go back ho—."

Draco cut him off curtly with ice in his voice, "Please, you, err, refrain yourself from addressing me directly. You are a thief, a fiend, and all that duly applies." And he wrapped his arm possessively around her shoulders, but Hermione brought his arm down, and hooked her arm with his. Draco leaned, and she kissed his cheek.

"I missed you." She said softly and added.

"Office, Ministry, work, remember Draco, naughty wizard, no PDA -Public Display of Affection-." And gave him a smile that made his heart melt with joy. Then she tiptoed and kissed his mouth, giving him a small kiss and barely opened her lips, but her tongue darted out and touched his lips with a playfully sensual gesture. Draco had just tasted heaven, and his eyes rolled back.

Lucius saw that and sped to his office while bile rose up his throat and into his mouth, making him gag. When he made it in, he kicked the rubbish bin across the room into his secretary's desk; with his wand, he broke several vases that decorated the mantle piece glass shards flying everywhere, and slammed his door shut. All his employees sat quietly, hoping to ride the storm unleashed inside the Dark wizard's office. They all could hear the chant, "MINE, MINE AND MINE- DID YOU HEAR ME? MINE, AND MINE, ONLY MINE!" Accompanied by loud sounds of glass and wood breaking, and more of the same. Everyone kept waiting for the quitting alarm, and to hopefully go home in one piece.

* * *

Good for Draco, but he is also a Slytherin, a snake against another one.


	7. The Book God

**Disclaimer: HP belongs to JKR.**

* * *

**Back at the Ministry**

Draco leaned, and she kissed his cheek. "I missed you." She said softly and added, "Office, Ministry, work, remember? Draco, you are one naughty wizard, no PDA -Public Display of Affection-."

The way she smiled melted his heart with joy. Then she tiptoed to kiss him lightly, barely opening her lips, her tongue's tip darted to touch and caress his lips. At this, Draco's eyes rolled back, he had just tasted heaven, and he whispered back:  
"I love you my beloved Granger."

Lucius caught the kiss, heard the way loud whisper, and promptly sped to his office feeling bile rising to his throat. The moment he arrived, he kicked the rubbish bin across the room, and with his wand, he broke several vases that decorated the mantle piece. All his employees sat quietly, hoping to ride the storm unleashed inside the Dark wizard's office. They all could hear the chant, "MINE, MINE, MINE, and MINE—DID YOU HEAR ME, MINE, AND MINE!" Everyone kept waiting for the quitting alarm, and, with a bit of luck, go home in one piece.

**A Demigod and its Ally **

Unseen to them, Segar, the 'book,' watched them, accompanied by Fritz sitting next to him. He was unhappy and had wanted to push Lucius into making a stand for the witch. He wanted Lucius to propose, it was a must. If he just shagged her that would have been it, he knew the Dark Wizard's kind; why buy a cow when you get the milk free, fool. He just wanted to shag her and all would be over, that was why he had to bring the son back. Maybe work the son, but it would not meet the criteria.

Segar was a son of the trickster Norse God, Loki, and a powerful Nyad. He had been unfaithful one too many times, cheating on her once too often. He loved human witches, especially blond, brunettes, auburn, and raven hair ones. He adored witches that were short, tall, and in between.

His favorites were witches with blue, green, brown, black, amber, and any in between, colored eyes. He was very selective, he did not like them all, just a few. He had told her that he was very particular, thus, it was not often he met his type, and he had been mostly faithful; and finally, his bride was fed up.

She wanted to teach him the value of marriage and fidelity, and how hard it was to find a good partner. It did not make any sense; however, she was powerful and did not need his approval. Therefore, she had hexed him to facilitate the union of 200 couples or 1000 years, whichever came first. Getting them together wasn't enough; they had to be married. Not any couple would do, there were some requirements.

- First, they have to be wizards and witches, and they had to be powerful, each had to be considered one of the most powerful Magical people, and both had to be well known.

- They had to be in the opposite sides of the magic world. One had to be a particularly dark magic follower, and the other a staunch proponent of the light.

- One of the couple had to be prejudiced against the other; either related to wealth, or status, or race, or beliefs. The prejudice had to be ingrained from birth.

- They had to be above average beautiful and be lusted by many.

The feelings and circumstances were being recorded, and there was no way to cheat; however, the Nyad had not been totally heartless. He could experience their courting and falling into love and lust. She said it could happen through their blood and along the chosen couples' lifetime, but he had to figure out how. At the beginning, he had not been able to do it, and he had felt terrible and lonely.

Thank to the changes in new centuries, the' how' had become simpler, with people reading and scrolls and books, and the humans' capacity and imagination to live their lives through stories. And thus, he had weapons working for him, enabling to feel the written emotions, and with this magic, to actually make the humans live inside the books themselves. There were book written about just everything, especially in the area of love, and he only had to wait.

He loved the book trick; after all, many witches loved romance books, and now they were rather graphic; heck, he had learned a trick or two, or many a thousand, he was an expert. Not bad, these days, he could take a main role and could live vicariously the text written in the particular story; it was one of the perks. Moreover, whenever the chosen book had lots of romance and graphic descriptions, he would actually live each one of them.

It was during the 18th century, that _the book_ had been mistaken for dark magic and ended up with the dark-magic-objects. Oh well, he could not be in a better place; at the Ministry of Magic, he could target his victims, no need to go and look all over the place, and now his tally was all the way up to 170 couples.

It was time to administer a deep correction treatment to the two fools he had carefully picked, Segar decided. I had not been easy to set them up; it had taken him months, actually years to plan this scenario. The game was very complex; firstly, he had to put the teaching idea into the friend who stole Lucius' wife, and who had talked Lucius into wanting to teach; next he convinced him to take the job; then he gave him the inspiration to check her knickers; and of lately, he had to made him jealous and out control. And now, he needed to remind his marked wizard about _the book_.

The book in question was back at Hermione's desk. Not exactly the same book, it now read, '_The Dark Wizard and his Captive Witch."_ And had she not performed the vanishing Evanesco to the cover's picture, she would have seen that the Viking was not longer a Viking but instead a half naked Lucius Malfoy, and the curly hair captive was a skimpy dressed Hermione Granger.

There was a slight change that Segar had missed, one not instated by him, there now was a Normand Lord standing in front of them, and he looked an awful lot like Draco Malfoy. And so involved was Segar in his mischief, that he failed to detect that he was being monitored by an inquisitive pair of eyes of the color of amethyst, and they looked more than a little angry.

Although he could see people and creatures' minds as open books, his gift for being a demigod, he could not see everything. In reality, someone like him had fooled him, someone who had waited for him to grow up. Unfortunately, he had not learned much during the time of his punishment, and it was getting lonely. Sometimes even superior beings need to learn that if we love someone, we cannot change them, but maybe, they can behave correctly because they love us. The result was the same, but one required patience and the courage to set boundaries.

Hermione arrived at the office on time to see Kingsley entering the small meeting room, and she ran after him. Draco went around saying hellos, and his baldhead was being the target of jokes; but he was happy to see everyone and hinted of an upcoming engagement, when asked to whom, "To a witch well known to you, nevertheless everyone will be surprised."

When she got back to her office, it was full of people. Blaise was sitting by her desk, and his face showed concern when he saw Draco with Hermione. He did not like the possessive look about Draco, however, he knew of Draco's love, and how he loved for a long time; but his sense of fairness didn't last long, he was also a Slytherin after all; and he thought firmly, _No, Draco had his chances and blew them, and this is my time._

After Kingsley left, Hermione took Blaise away to process him, and Draco went into her office. When he saw all his pictures on her desk, his love for her filled his heart. He picked up the picture taken during that ball long ago, the one right before they broke up, and he went to lie in the couch next to the wall. He now was sure of Lucius' hand at that time. He held on to the picture and went to sleep with it next to his chest. He remembered Hermione finding him groping at Pansy, desperate to shag Pansy, after drinking a glass of the champagne sent by Lucius; a set up, he should have known.

Soon was quitting time, and Blaise said his goodbyes until the next day, but not before asking her to go out to eat two days later. She had no other plans and did not want to wait for Draco to ask. Who knew about him, he might just change his mind and leave in a whim? Hence she answered "Maybe, we will talk about it tomorrow. Good night." They shook hands, and he left.

No sooner than the office cleared out, that Lucius came in. Hermione went into her office and sat to fill scrolls waiting for her.

Segar and Fritz were watching him carefully. Lucius ran by her desk without any compulsions, and before she could stop him, he had the book again in his hands. Draco was out and didn't hear the entire ruckus because he was very tired.

Lucius pulled out his wand to keep her at bay, and he opened a page with a strange light yellow strip of paper stuck to the page, he guessed to mark its place. "Miss Granger what are all these strips of paper, are they stuck with sticking charm, intriguing." He said pulling them and sticking them again. "Hmm, good idea, let's see what we have here."

Hermione was getting stressed," No, no, no, please don't read my notes, nothing, it is my personal property." She jumped to grab the book, but instead, he easily held her close to him with one arm, keeping her back to his chest, while the grabbed her arms and restrained them safely away from him.

He kept trying to read, but with the proximity of her bum to his erection, he was consumed with lust, once again.

She wanted Draco to wake up and talked loud, but not enough to be heard from the hallway, "You better quit grinding your thing against me."

"My thing, tsk, tsk, you mean what, can you even call things by their name? You mean the, ehem, never mind. Don't be so vulgar, and I wasn't doing such a thing. Wait what do I read here—Hot, wow, LM, to die for, Yum, super yummy, good choice, mmm, what are the meanings of these words, some kind of code?" Lucius was having fun, his lips curved in a mischievous, naughty smile.

Fritz took advantage of his boss's distraction and sent a hard push to Draco to wake up.

Hermione was desperate; he was going to discover her secret. He loosened his grip for a second, and when she jumped up, in an attempt to grab the book, both of them touched the book at the same time and, their hands touched, as well. Draco just opened his eyes, and in one jump was by them, and he also tried to help her to pull the book away. Segar cursed, it was not his plan, oh well.

The medallions that both Draco and Lucius wore, had been activated with the one Hermione wore around her neck, that was the way.

The activating medallions had been given by the naughty demi-god the day before Draco left, and had made one for Lucius that he left at his office. They were neither Draco nor Hermione's gifts to each other, nor from Draco to Lucius, they were from Segar's stash or rather from the _MoM's dangerous artifacts' __collection_.

They were charmed with compulsions to be worn at all times. While the trio was struggling with their hands on the book, Segar's cells melded with the book, bringing Fritz along with him. Fritz eyes shone purple for one second and a smirk lighted up his face before fading away.

Hermione felt the tug at her navel. The one she felt when travelling Portkey, but something was going wrong, they were falling through a tunnel of light, into a vortex, and as if they rotating into a funnel, then into a vast body of water. They were drowning in salt water.

If somebody had peeked into the office at that very second, they would have seen a vortex right above the fallen book, a vortex that finally was sucked by the book, and poof, and there was nothing. Wait; there was a huge puddle of seawater with an eddy right on the center, and a light surrounding it but it was also disappearing.

The alarms of illegal magic were sounding all around the area. Displacement equations computed by Segar had always been calculated for a maximum of two people. Aurors were on their way to the empty office, oh, oh.

**Provence and the Perfume Master -Snape**

╠╬▄▀●**SS**●▀▄╬╣

The Perfume Master gave the last touches to his last fragance. He briefly turned around to look at his wife, and his young daughter, "Cissa, I love you. And you, little witch, my Luciana, you are my little queen." The sleepy toddler giggled,  
"Pa-pa."

"Severus, Severus, the wizard with the golden tongue and a good one at that." Narcissa batted her eyelashes to Snape, and he laughed. He still surprised himself at his ability to laugh.

"Keep talking like that, and you will get your comeuppances later on tonight. Now, less chatter, or you two lovely witches, will be sent out of my lab." He was half serious. He loved his family, but he missed a wizard's close friendship. Specifically the companion of the wizard who had always occupied a special place in his heart, and to whom his thoughts were often directed.

People assumed they knew him; take Harry, even when he was dying, he had only allowed him to view only parts of his memory, and not the memories he craftily had hidden from him. He had loved Lily, no doubt he had. However, someone else had also broken his heart, specifically, his best friend and former lover.

He was certain of Lucius' love, but the blond had been brought up in a strict way. Their affection had been mutual, until Severus wanted more. At the realization of having gone beyond 'friendship,' Lucius had been angry and had accused Severus of seducing him; a fact, which Snape found ludicrous; after all, the blond wizard was six years older, and Severus had been his protégée.

_Lucius, oh Lucius, always without blame; you are the product of astringent parents who did not dwell in the pleasures of the flesh, and, you, their poor son learned to hide his passionate nature. _Severus thought with a pang of sadness.

He also loved Cissi; he had for a very long time, more that love, she was his lust object. He loved the sexuality of their relation. In an ideal world, he would have preferred a union with Lucius, and Cissi, just to be near both. He would make love to Cissi as often as she would allow him. Cissi wasn't a marathon lover; and Severus preferred the quality to the quantity, hence, they were well matched. Moreover, Snape assessed Lucius very close to his own nature, ardent but not excessively so.

Of course, he could not have known how wrong he was. He had been right in saying that Lucius had a passionate-nature; furthermore, Lucius was a volcano waiting to explode. It was his Victorian upbringing, which had help to concoct his nature, or better put, a wizard on denial. And the result was an angry wizard, mean to the bone, keeping his inner demon tied but not tamed; a demon who wanted to get out and play; and the same one being exploited by the son of a Norse god.

Snape was nearly ascetic and viewed himself as an individual of moderate sexuality, in the sense that he did not need to be involved in a sexual relationship, but now that he was, he enjoyed it and made him very happy, or maybe it was the human warmth.

Even if it made him uncomfortable to admit it, he missed Lucius' male companionship, to be admired and to be loved by him. He had never been attracted to another male, and his relationship with Lucius was more about kissing, touching, embracing, and feeling his warmth. Lucius was still one of the most beautiful beings he had ever seen. He attracted males and females at first sight, until he showed his hardened nature.

He hated the cold and detached wizard that Lucius became once Narcissa chose to marry him, Severus. In his tormented world, Lucius would have welcomed him with open arms, and they would have been all together in one happy triad.

Could not Lucius understand? Severus owed Narcissa his life, and honestly, he had never been this content, this relaxed, so tranquil and plain happy. Narcissa had been his muse and his joy. She had made him into the confident, highly sought Potions Master he was today. She has given him his one and half children and made him feel loved and especial. He could never exchange Narcissa for Lucius. He just missed the friend and wanted him happy. He wanted Lucius to feel what he was feeling, and to be his friend once again. A triad was no longer necessary, but he wanted Lucius to be happy and a good friend.

Cissa did not miss Lucius at all. He had been a selfish lover and a selfish wizard. He had never learned that life is about giving and taking. She felt sorry for Draco, her son, whose only wish was to be loved by the MONSTER, Lucius. She would never want to be with Lucius again, not for the Manor, no for anything in the entire world.

He would not even let her have another child, and had told everyone, "Poor Narcissa, she has _problems _carrying a fetus to completion." The _problem_ was Lucius, because children made him anxious. He had not been able to quit stressing about Draco since he had been born and had never allowed his son to fly solo. Cissa forgot Lucius, and concentrated on her younger, delicious dark brooding wizard, Severus Snape.

Severus was closing for the day when a thunderstorm broke and all turned black. Lucinda started screaming, apparently rather afraid; and Narcissa was not moving around very swiftly, she was in her 28th week. The studio was detached from the farmhouse, and they could not Apparate in the middle of the storm. They had a Floo and decided to go for it. The winds were fierce and it looked as if the storm would get worse, and the studio was not a safe place.

Severus picked up his wand, and a blanket to cover the baby in case of a Floo mishap, since the Floo service around the place was unpredictable. He also picked up the baby's bag, more like a suitcase, shrunken food for a month, medicines, etc. He held his witch by the waist, the bag on the shoulder, and his bag with his portable lab, and climbed into the fireplace. When he threw the Floo powder, the color was not green, but sky blue.

They stepped out the Floo and stepped into a large smoky room. It was full of people, and animals, strange ones at that.

Damn, they had arrived at someone else home.

"Pardon, the Floo—."

▄▅▆▆▅▄▦▧▣►**DM**▦▧▣▄▅▆▆▅▄

**DRACO**

"Godfather, Mom, what are you doing here and where is here, any idea?" Although, the voice was Draco's, it came from a man in a strange garb with a circlet crown around his head. His hair was Draco's color, but it was half way down his waist worn in a thick braid. He had a dragon tooth hanging from his ear, and his clothes were embroidered with gold and silver thread. He wore circlets round his neck, his arms bared, and at least two heavy swords hanging from his waist. A fur cape was tied around his neck and held by large brooches made out a shiny metal, probably gold.

He had a pouch, presumably for his wand around his neck, and was followed by tall, muscled men who appeared none too friendly. As he walked towards Severus, everyone would fall to his or her knees. Severus smirked, and Draco rolled his eyes.

"What is up with your clothes?" they both asked at the same time. Severus looked at himself, and did not recognize these strange robes. He turned to look around to Narcissa whose eyes were glazed, and she was falling down with a scream frozen in her lips.

A tall, elfish looking woman ran to them, and in old English she said, "My Lady, the babe, hold on, "and just saying that, Lucinda was in her arms.

Lucinda, not the friendliest of babies, was actually a snarky little thing almost a carbon copy of her dad, but blessed with a smaller nose; she giggled in the arms for the strange woman, who smiled to reveal long fangs. She was not an elf, but rather a sort of nightshade, and Snape saw her wings folded to resemble a cape. Looking around the crew, he decided that hey were all rather scary looking. Where on earth were they? He looked at Draco questioning, and he shrugged his shoulders. He was as lost as Severus was, and he was their apparent ruler.

▣▧▦►**HG◄▦▣▧**_**  
Hermione**_

_"What on earth?_ Was she dying or drowning. No, she was covered with something furry and a bit smelly, a dog? Hmm, her legs were wrapped around a warm, hard body, and properly fuzzy legs. She was dead, and she had finally been granted what she had been denied in life. This must be heaven, or at least a Hermione's type of heaven.

All of this was fine and dandy, but something was askew. How could she have drowned in the middle of her office? This could not be so.

She sat up at once, but only to be pulled down into a tight embrace. A husky unknown voice with an unrecognizable accent spoke, "Shh, my little captive princess, stay with me, and you will soon know what is heaven. It is a good thing that I took you away when I did. Otherwise, they would have given you to the high priest, and he is not skilled in the fine arts of love. He is a hard man, and, probably would not know how, or want to give you pleasure. Besides, I am looking for a wife, and once I deflower you, we are as good as bonded. My father is the king, and he sent me to learn the trade. You are in luck. Come here and kiss me."

At this, Hermione was totally awake. Opening her eyes, she saw the man in front of her, and recognized Blaise, or almost Blaise; just not the Blaise she knew. Shall we say, that he was the rougher cut version of a fine diamond? His skin, looking closely, wasn't mocha color, but instead lighter reddish color; and he sported a set of small ivory horns, not a helmet, coming out above his forehead. One could say that he appeared to be a type of demon. He had a patch in lieu on one eye, and his multicolored hair fell on cascades across his big shoulders.

Moreover, he was, ahem, without a stitch of clothes, by the feel of his skin upon hers. His arms and chest were covered with scars and tattoos, both ears were pierced, and there was something quite large, hot, and hard pressing her belly, trying to find its way into… that meant, gulp…she screamed, "AAGGGGH," at figuring out that she, Hermione, was equally naked.

A/N. This is a different take from the original, from here on out, nothing is the same, I am making daily copies of the last edited chapters to prevent a disaster. Hope you enjoy it.


	8. The Captive and the Dark Wizards

Well, well, things have taken a strange turn for the ones fallen into where? Let me hear from you. This story is like other of mine, not like anything else I have written, call it an experiment, a failed one since there is so few takers. Hugs to everyone.

* * *

**The Captive and her Dark Wizard**

Blaise-like was quick to cover her mouth with an almost kiss. One that he could not complete because the door to the room opened, and several people entered the cramped room.

Judging by their appearances, they were all Norsemen; and Hermione though, _there is something strangely familiar about this set up, _and the answer was on the tip of her tongue.

The one leading the group was a tall warrior. He was around Lucius' height, around 6' 5'' or so, maybe a tad taller. His attire she had seen more than once in old books. It was clear, the helmet with horns, the cloak held with a large gold broach, screamed—VIKINGS. His hair was of spooled gold made into two thick braids, blue eyes, and a rakish smile that said, _'You should be glad to make my acquaintance'._ He was the literal gods' gift to women, yes that he was, Segar in person.

He greeted her with a wide grin. "Miss Granger, imagine meeting you here." He started to flirt; and an idea crossed his mind, he could re-write the book and let himself have a piece of the action.

"Like, I had a choice." She was quick to answer.

"Tut, tut, first let me introduce myself. I am aware you are at disadvantage, I am Segar, and I have known you for a while. Let's say I have been observing you from a BOOK, where you fancied yourself a CAPTIVE. It was hard not to notice your charms, and the obvious fact that you are delicious. So it was that you got me thinking. After careful deliberation, I decided, why not? Let's us go right in the middle of the written word, and shall we see how this develops? " He stopped to observe her reactions, but she just looked at him.

"And, I must make you aware that due to an extra person making this travel, my calculations were wrong, and we have landed in a real world, not really sure… never mind. I had found a world to suit my purposes; specifically, for me to make one borrowing bits and pieces. But this is real place, and here, you are as real as they come, oh well, who knows what will happen." He said with a 'who cares' attitude.

Needless to say, Hermione was speechless, what was this man talking about, a book, a captive, a real world, calculation, and he knows me? What was going on here? Ah, she was still sleeping at home, in her bed; and she was having a very vivid dream. Let's us see, first, she had nearly shagged Lucius; next, Draco appeared from Tibet, and he kind of shagged her; or at least, he came, maybe? And then she was at the Ministry, followed by nearly drowning; and, now, she was in bed, in a small room, in a ship that was creaking, with Blaise appearing as a rogue pirate, err, a Viking half-demon? She closed her eyes very tight and willed herself to wake up.

Carefully, she opened one eye, then slowly, opened the other eye and looked around. Oh Lord, she was still in the same place.

She heard a loud chuckle, felt an arm go around her waist, and a hand covered her bosom. She slapped the hand and tried to wiggle her bottom forward. Darn, the Blaise-like man behind her was too close to her and was still trying to spear her, no way; yikes, and he almost had her.

Actually, the tall Norse scoundrel, and behind him, damn Fritz, were both smiling at her attempt to 'wake- up.' This made her altogether angrier, "I had to check, what if I were still dreaming?" She did not sound happy.

"I want to be back at my work right now; I have projects to be finished, and frankly, I have not done much today. I need to decline whatever is that you are planning, and please send me back, right now." Her tone was both forceful and assertive.

The tall Viking, who called himself Segar, shook his head, "Aye, you are a feisty little witch. You there, Blas, dress and get out, no more touching, now!" He ordered.

"But you said she was mine." Blas-Blaise argued, but something in the eyes of Segar made him squirm and leave quite fast.

Hermione wrapped herself in the fur covering her. Behind Segar stood a Lucius-like, and also someone who she first had thought to be Fritz, but looking closer, he was in much better condition, nearly handsome, and the eyes, they were not the same.

"Fritz is that you, your ey—." Something in Fritz face, a supplication to not say anything, followed by a slight twist of the head, so Hermione faked a cough, "Excuse me, my emotions are overwhelming. And you Lucius, what is going on here?"

Segar shook his head in disapproval, "Tsk, tsk, you disappoint me Miss Granger, you don't recognize your surroundings? Think hard, as for everyone else besides us, and a few more you will discover they are all as real as you and I, do you remember this?" And he threw her a copy of the, -Love Captive-, or as it was now renamed, "The Captive Witch and her Dark Wizard."

Hermione turned a shade of fire red when she saw all the stick-on pieces marking her favorite pages. "Yes, you are quite right, I made a carbon copy with all the notes, you had done so much work, that I wanted you to have the chance to repeat each feat. Let me say, it was difficult to find a realm that suited your fantasy, but I did find it, and as strange as it sounds, we are sort of inside of your book, but due to the problem I encountered during your entry in a real world, with a few modifications of my own. Everyone around believes you are who you pretend to be because the fLuce, I was going to make the others imagine you were here before, but your memories now will be real. Somehow you also exist here, after all I am a god, or the son of one." He had smug look that made him handsome; and she figured it out, Mr. God was a player, and that made him repulsive.

"You, you, you have no right!" She stood up; not noticing the fur was not quite even in length all around, leaving some parts of her body al Fresco.

"I do have the right; you are part of a play. I must get my wife back, and this is the only way. I adore that nasty female. She is beautiful, what a body. She has big tits, an arse like no other, and the tightest, you know, yet a female with a temper to match a harpy's." He stopped at the pain caused by whatever bugs were biting his back. He was swatting and scratching at something he could not see. "I hardly did anything, just a few—Damn, what is getting to me?" His hand went to cover his groin, it would seem that he was in profound discomfort.

And Hermione caught the Fritz-look-alike, appearing rather upset and angry. Who was this being? Not the Fritz she used to know.

"Shall I say you that you wrote the most enlightening notes? This is one lucky wizard, and I envy his luck." He made a face of pain, and grabbed his bollocks and looked around a little worried. "And a little advice, this wizard here," he pointed at Lucius," is not the only one who came across. Your other wizard, his son, is your betrothed in this land, and he might soon be coming to your rescue. I didn't plan it that way. Others made the passage, but I am still to figure it out where they are, or what happened, what a mess."

Lucius was not yet speaking, and his eyes were glazed. He was under some kind of enchantment or perhaps a hex.  
" So you are saying, that one is Mr. Malfoy?" She pointed at the Norseman. "What do you want with us? And you said you have Draco? Where is here? How did you manage to snatch me, us from the Ministry? When are you going to take us back? And where is my wand?"

"Slow down, Miss Granger, you are giving me a headache. Your wand is in a pouch by your bed, it is Mr. Malfoy, and he will probably take it away from you. I have Draco and then some others that I must locate. You will go back when you are in love with Mr. Malfoy and marry him and not before. And no more questions; I will be here from time to time. Don't wander around the ship, Blas is an angel compared to the ruffians out there. Fritz come with me, now."

He snapped his fingers, unlocked the door, and left. On his way out, Fritz turned around and winked. What was that? Fritz did not use to have violet, nearly purple eyes and luscious lips, who was that being?

Lucius was shaking his head. He was dressed in a historical Norse tunic, a long fur cape with a hood, clean-shaven, circlets of silver and gold around his head and neck, weapons around his belt, arm and wrist cuffs, and hair all the way down his waist. If he was handsome as a modern wizard, this version looked feral, devoid of compassion, and 100% heart arrestingly gorgeous.

"Where am I? And what are you doing in those furs, are you waiting for me?" He raised his eyebrow, he was a bit woozy, and all was coming back to him. Apparently Segar had left all the previous knowledge, although he had clear memories of who he was here and on the other side as well, interesting.

Meanwhile, she tried to think, and had the strangest of vision of a fortress where she had grown as the child of a powerful magical king; of her trip here, coming in a boat from somewhere in Saxony, and being taken by Vikings, just like in her book. Good lord, she was inside her book. And she knew what came next, although Segar said there were changes because of Draco, oh yes, she hoped so.

Lucius the priest, or Luc, in this world, started disrobing. "My little vixen, finally, we have some privacy. This is really enough for me. And let's face it, you are at my mercy."

"Mr. Malfoy, Lucius, or whoever you are in this madness, I demand you put back your robes, and help us find a way out of this." Hermione was arguing while her fingers inched their way towards her wand.

Luc saw it by the corner of his eye, and with a twist of his finger the wand went up in the air, and stood just out of her reach, right above her. "Luc, I am Luc. You might have it later, but first things first. So stay right where you are. You are a vision of loveliness, and I cannot wait to make you mine." His eyes were cloudy with lust.

She tried to stand up, and with a tap of his finger, she fell on the fur bed, while he disrobed elegantly. There was not much to take off, a couple of heavy woolen tunics, fur boots, all his weapons, and finally was down to a long undergarment, possible made out of linen. The front was fully tented. No pretense or disguise, he was ready for action.

She did not want this stranger, and she just wanted to go back to the Ministry.

He was upon her, and in one swift move, she was in his arms, and his lips came upon hers. He tasted just like Lucius and perhaps a touch of unknown hard liquors. He smelled of herb, smoke, and potions, and a musky scent, which was probably his own. She struggled but he would have none of it. "I will have you one way or the other. I need you, my body hungers for you in a way it never had before, and my word is the law in this ship."

He lips were not gentle; it was not a love kiss. It was desperate and brutal, he sought her tongue, invaded her mouth, his body was trembling and molding to hers. Keening noises escaped his throat, while he tried to bring her into the kiss, the hands held her face, and his mouth tried to drink her essence. "Kiss me, let me feel your surrender, like earlier, kiss me, "he was pleading for her to do his bidding.

Thru her mind, she ran scenes of Draco, or Draco in a costume. She knew they were from the last spring when he had come with his stepfather to seek for her hand. They were betrothed, and according to his traditions, they were allowed to lie as husband and wife. In the dream she didn't want to make love to him, it was allowed, or they could just touch, and touching they did.

This was like old England, but not everything was the same. In this world, there were three moons and was inhabited by fey like creatures and magical beings. She had not wanted to be with child before coming over and for the journey, and begged Draconis to respect her wishes. As the memories flooded her, she remembered Draconis had a father, the highest priest of the Norsemen; who allegedly had raped the king's daughter. That man was Lucius or Luc, whatever he was called in this world.

Luc pried her legs open while his hands learned her body, as her reality fell apart, and all she wanted was to be his. Her mouth gave into his, and she forgot about her hatred for the nasty dark wizard. He moved above her, his hand stretched to touch her sex. When his fingers reached her stomach, his breathing hitched. Something was coming in through his half memories, something about her blood being dirty. He pushed the knowledge aside, it was ridiculous, she was the daughter of a very rich king, and a fitting bride for Blas, his king's son—when it was all done, or maybe for himself.

His fingers could feel the heat right below his fingers. She had stopped breathing, their lips just touched, both expecting for what was to come. He whispered, "You are still a maiden?" He waited for her answer, he thought he knew, but was not sure; she had been with his son, the one who refused him. He hoped she would say yes, but he wanted her to say no so he could have her. Besides, he was not ready for a maiden, but he hoped Draconis had not been inside her.

"You know I am, it is ok; it does not matter." She sounded impatient, she was.

Luc froze, a maiden, he needed to make preparations. He wanted to gather her magic. He could get all he needed in less than a day, but what if the idiot he had begotten with the slut queen would come after her? Nah, he would not find them, he had concealed the ship in the fog of the land.

He grabbed one of her small hands, and whispered, "We must wait; I need to make some preparations. When I take your maidenhead, I need to harvest it; it is for the protection of your children, and hearth." He was lying of course, he knew she was a powerful witch princess, and her maidenhead could be made into an amulet to protect a King's castle and bring him a bride's price.

"I don't care about a piece of skin. I want you." No again, this was not a dream; it was a nightmare, in the book, the priest, said the same words, as he was claiming her with his manhood, what the hell what was a manhood, with his humongous cock. She wriggled under him, this was her dream, or her whatever, and Luc was hers as well.

"Stop it little one. But we can help each other, here hold me and move your hand, I will show you." He wrapped her hand again around his cock. When her fingers touched him, he hissed, and his back arched. His resolution to wait was evaporating fast.

When her fingers touched him, a stream of desire travel along her body, what did it was the feeling of the desire he felt for her. The ache she felt was different, wanted to be filled, to be appeased. She pushed him and kneed him, and he struggled to keep her hand around him; so she told him what she wanted to do. "Let me, relax, I want to taste you, I want my lips around you." She spoke in a sultry voice.

His entire body clenched with desire, and an audible moan escaped his lips. In her mouth, she wanted to put his cock in her perfect mouth, to kiss him there. Oh gods, he had only read about such things, either as Luc, or as the other wizard he remembered but not so well. He was still and just lay there while she moved the furs apart, and he divested himself of any left over garments with a flick of his hand. His penis stood rigid over his flat stomach, throbbing for her touch.

She kneeled, and he was able to see her body fairly well in the flickers of lummox and candles. Her slight yet well formed body. To his eyes, she was a goddess come to life.

_He had seen carvings and scrolls of beings resembling her. Her body was perfection, she had defined muscles, yet feminine, and her thick hair was braided in complex patterns. His eyes feasted on her body, and he could hardly breathe. Yes, oh yes, he had waited for her all his life—he nearly yelled at the voices inside him, trying to say something about blood, what blood, blood was the elixir of life, nothing else. That Lucius was an imbecile. "Quiet," he roared in his mind. He didn't want to remember that other life, and that Lucius who was one sorry fool. _

"Stop for a second, I want to see you, turn around my beauty. Never have I seen someone more perfect than you. You are perfection inside and out, a price fit for a king," his broken voice pleaded as his finger started the travel its chosen path; his eyes were dilated with desire. Hermione nearly melted, this wasn't Lucius who thought she was dirty; this was a mean, beautiful, powerful being telling her she was perfection, and at the words her heart beat faster.

▦▧▣►DM◄▣▧▦  
No too far away of the ship, a small ship carrying 20 fierce fay warriors, Draco, and his godfather, was coming towards the concealed, large ship. Snape wore night-vision goggles, an indulgence he had purchased, now that money was no object. He had modified them with magic to penetrate any concealment charm and always carried them and had made it when he came in this world. Draco was both Draco and Draconis, both magical beings, and deeply in love with the stolen Hermione. Draconis was the king, his mother had taken his place until he became of age, now she was the queen mother, and Xever was her husband and consort.

"Father, do you think it was Luc? Some said it looked like him?"

Severus' mind had nearly blended with his new incarnation Xever; in this world, he loved Draconis as a son; he had raised the child, and would give his life for him. He had also been raised as a Norseman, taken as a captive when he was a young lad by Luc's father, a high king. All that took place before the beautiful and deadly mother of Blas, married a half demon who later deposed Luc's father.

Luc had been a good big brother, and later when Xever fell in love with the witch queen, he betrayed Luc by staying behind and marrying the pregnant and abandoned queen. There was bad blood between them, but he still missed Luc's friendship.

"Yes, I think it was him. The princess' magic is known the world over, and her delicate beauty has broken many hearts. It is said that her father, the king of West stole the mother from another realm, it explains her coloring, and how delicate she is. Luc would want her because she is to become your queen, if not for all her other attributes."

"Why is Luc here again, and what good is my kingdom without my bride? How could he know she was coming from the island where she was completing her education with the witches' sect who trains high priestesses? Only her father and his closer advisors knew that. Father, I should have made a babe with her when we lay together, but she didn't want to, she didn't want to be pregnant and alone."

" We will get her back, and she was right, alone and pregnant is never a good idea, your loins can wait. I heard Luc is their high priest, and he is in a quest for Loki's son, their god, who is trying to regain his queen. She left Segar after he was unfaithful. The quest involves begetting a child from your betrothed, and I didn't want to tell you, but is time. And he has promised to give Luc back his kingdom."

Draconis screamed with anger, "She will not give in to him, he is probably ugly and old."

Xever-Severus puckered and pursed his lips, "Hmm, son, you know how everyone says you are more beautiful than any of our females? Let's say, Luc is neither old, since his magic keeps him rather young, and that his looks rival or might even surpass yours. However, he hasn't had a lover since he bedded your mother, he is too selfish and has been waiting for a bride worth of him."

"I will find him and make him regret the day he took her from me. I will." Draconis stood straight, he still remembered his father Lucius, naked over Hermione, and it made his blood boil, but his loins burned. He found the idea highly erotic, but he tried to shake it out his mind since he was hard thinking about it. But now, the idea of Luc doing the same with his princess didn't sit well, not for an instant.

Xever-Severus looked to his right, and YES, "Son, I see them, the gold paid for this pair of night vision goggles was the best spent, listen to my plan."

At the ship, Hermione had just bent over Luc-Lucius, and holding his cock in her hands, she let her tongue trace circles around the swollen head, while her hands touched his bollocks. Luc's hips rose to meet her, his thigh muscles trembling, and his chest shuddering, about to explode.

"For Loki, you are an enchantress, go slow my princess, I want to be here for the rest of my life, your mouth is pure pleasure, "and Hermione, answered by closing her lips around the head and sucking it lightly. She loved the sounds coming from Luc, telling her how perfectly pure she was, and how she was the best of them all.

In this world, the dark wizard was even darker, but to him she was perfection, he kept telling her this over and over, and her body was singing for him. He wasn't lying, he really thought that, and Lucius the half of who was Lucius had to agree with Luc, he had been a fool, maybe.

In the shadows the fearsome warriors were flying their brooms guided by Xever, the consort to the Queen.

In a small fortress, Segar was fast asleep, and Fritz turned into a beautiful female, rather ethereal, with hair down to her knees, it was Frieda his wife. She smiled, in this world males were faithful once they wed, and females didn't want to contribute to wayward males because they would be killed. Perhaps not a bad place to settle, the unbalance in the equations had created a probable solution to her problems. She wanted to grow his babies in her belly, and, maybe, the time was approaching.

There was one problem, the Luc character was dark, wicked and rotten, but he lacked of the prejudices of the human counterpart, and the princess might well fall in love with him, maybe with both her promised and Luc. It complicated everything.

* * *

A/N Let me know if you like this story. I want to know how to improve it, just because this type of story opens many possibilities. Lucius is not redeemable but Luc, who knows. He sounds pretty good to me. And don't assume they are humans, they might not be.


	9. Trapped?

**Disclaimer HP belongs to JKR**

As you will notice, there are substantial differences between Luk and Lucius. Luk is from another world, and he lacks the Blood prejudice of Lucius. He is Lucius, but it would appear the Luk personality is stronger.

And thanks, thank, to those who had reviewed. This story has one or two more chapters at the most. After you read this chapter, tell me what you think.

* * *

**Trapped?  
**

Xever-Severus cringed his lips, "Hmm, son, you know how everyone says you are more beautiful than any of our females? Let's say, Luk is neither old, since his magic keeps him rather young, and that his looks rival or might even surpass yours. However, he hasn't had a lover since he bedded your mother, he is too selfish and has been waiting for a bride worth of him."

"I will find him and make him regret the day he took her from me. I will." Draconis stood straight, he still remembered his father Lucius, naked over Hermione, and it made his blood boil, and his loins burned. He found the idea highly erotic, but he tried to shake it out his mind. Now the idea of Luk doing the same with his princess didn't sit well, not for an instant.

Xever-Severus looked to his right, and YES, "Son, I see them, this night vision goggles are the best spent coins; so now, you listen to my plan."

At the ship, Hermione had just bent over Luk-Lucius and was holding his cock in her hands. He supported his body on his bent elbows and kept his eyes fixed on her. Hermione let her tongue trace circles around the swollen head and the hard length; as Luc's hips rose to meet her. His thigh muscles trembled, his body shuddered, and his chest felt as it could burst open, and the sensations were making him feel as if he was about to explode from pleasure.

"By Loki, you are an enchantress, go slow my love. I want to be here for the rest of my life. With my rod loved by your mouth, it is Valhalla."

And Hermione, answered but closing her lips firmly around the head and sucking it lightly, and loved the sounds coming from Luc, telling her how perfect and pure and how she was the best.

In this world, the dark wizard was even darker and a true warrior, but to him she was perfection, he kept telling her so over and over, and her body was singing for him.

Luk lay over the furs, fully sated, holding the smaller body tightly inside his arms. "Where does a maiden learn such skill?" He kissed her temple after asking. He wasn't sure that he could give her up. It was time to seek a bride, and he had chosen.

"Come here," he pulled her to his mouth and moved her body flushed with his. The taste of his seed in her tongue made him happy; the feeling of her naked breast against his bare flesh made him hard right away; and he groaned with pleasure.

His lips fed on hers, furiously kissing her, he wasn't experienced, but he was a natural.

His bare cock rubbed against her belly and he could feel her entrance right above his arousal. By Thor, he wanted to feel her heat around him. He shuddered violently. When the tip touched the entrance, he cried, "I am not sure that I want to wait, tell me what you want, I want you to be happy. Tell me," he asked while his hand sought between her thighs. "Gods, you are wet, you want me," he didn't expect an answer.

"Uh, hu," she answered, her hands caressed his face, "I want you, but I love Draconis, " and she lowered her voice, "I love your son."

At this, he pushed his arousal inside her, just barely in. She shuddered, and the thought of Draconis, precipitated a climax, and he felt her hard clenching, "Oh love, what is this, oh Gods, I cannot wait, yes, oh yes," he kissed her shoulders, her eyes, and BOOM; their door was being rammed. And it sounded as if all hell had broken loose.

She didn't remember this part from the book, this didn't happen in her story, and she realized, in the book there neither was a Draconis, nor a Blass, there was a rebel prince, maybe Blass? In any case, they were anomalies caused by bringing Draco. In the book, he had kidnapped her from her father, and her promised only showed at the end, this was an unknown story line.

Luk laid her gently and bent to kiss her lips, "Do you think you could learn to love me?"

And she honestly could not answer. He smirked, "Good, at least is not a no. Sorry I must do this," he pointed his wand to her.

The next second she was chained to the wall by invisible chains, and there was a clear wall around her.

The door gave in, and three gigantic creatures entered the room. They were not ugly, but a bit terrifying, nearly seven foot tall, broad shoulders, long hair braided with small bones, capes…not capes wings. Their faces were painted, and their coloring was dark, kind of light grey, but the hair was blue, dark blue with multicolored stripes. They had visible fangs, and wore weapons hanging from every place.

"Luk don't fight, all your ship has been subdued. We didn't kill anyone, but we will if necessary."

Xever stepped in. Hermione was amazed when she saw Severus. He looked magnificent dressed in his warrior clothes. It was Severus and it wasn't, the same with Lucius, and she wished for a mirror. He had the pointy ears, and his features were more regular, and he also looked feral with hair braided down his back, and a circlet around his forehead.

"You traitor, you fuck the Queen, that nasty whore, traitor." Luc spit on the floor, his body surrounded by a glow, impenetrable, judging by the warriors pocking out with sharp looking curved swords, and emitting lights out their fingers aimed at him. The lights bounced and gauged the wood walls.

"Luk, just give up the princess, she is your son's bride, you don't want to keep her, he loves her."

Xever reasoned with Luk who was impassive, "We can wait, you will eventually need to drink or eat, or other. Your magic is strong, but we have time." Xever laughed, and Luk ignored him. He sat on the floor staring at Hermione.

"My princess, how are you, did he hurt you?" Draconis entered the room, his tunic was bloody, and he had stood some damage.

Hermione's eyes opened wide. Darn, if Luk was handsome, Draconis was well, a younger version, a bit leaner and he had the same pointy ears as the others, but for Luk. She remembered Draconis kisses, and his mouth on her body, and how he taught her to pleasure him with her mouth. S

Draconis realized that she was naked, and he stood there transfixed, he had made love to her in the dark, as it was prescribed; hence, this was the first time he saw her naked body, and he stood there; he had never seen such beauty, and his body called for her. Her mother must have been from another realm, his princess' body was petite and delicate, and she had pink nipples, not the multicolored nipples of his people.

Luk-Lucius was speechless; his heart was behaving strangely looking at the young warrior who had come in. He felt an emotion he thought dead; he knew the emotion, he felt love for his son. He couldn't see much of the whore queen in his son. He was looking at a younger version of self, and the feeling made him dizzy, he had never felt such a squeeze in his heart. He had missed seeing him grow, and now, he didn't want to miss more.

He remembered how his own father always there for him. He wanted his son, but he wanted the princess as well.

"Draconis, it is I, your father."

Draconis turned around and something happened to him looking at his father. He knew from his mother that he had wanted him, and emissaries had come to ask to return his son. But she refused, in her family there were only a handful of males, and the crown needed a male. She wanted to relinquish the reign at the earliest time possible.

"If you are my father, why did you steal my bride?" And his eyes fixed on Hermione.

"I didn't know you before today." That was his answer.

His Draco persona remembered his father, the traitor parent, Lucius, and he wanted to say the two fathers were the same, but the way this Luk was looking at him, had him confused.

"And now that you know, will you give her back without a fight?"

Hermione wanted them to ask her, she wasn't sure of her wishes. "Why don't you ask me what I wish?"

"What you wish is to be my bride." Was the answer from someone at the door?

At the door stood Blass, he was surrounded by several demons, whose presence had been summoned after the attack started; they belonged to Blass' grandfather. He brought them over with the ring given by his father. The demons had subdued the Fae warriors, they couldn't kill them, not while they stood in the midst of a body of water, but they took them by surprise, chained them, and commanded their ship back to shore. Without Snape the chances of finding this ship were close to none.

Luk looked at him with fury, "Blass don't be an idiot, your mother was clear, you were to obey me, and I say she is not your bride.

His demons had fired small darts out a blowpipe upon entry, and the three warriors had gone down, they had fired the darts to Draconis and Xever but they didn't work.

Blass was puzzled, and Luk told him, "Their poison doesn't work on us." He didn't tell him, that Xever had learned the old magic from him, and he had surely taught Draconis. They were all coated with magic to protect them from metal objects penetrating their skin.

"There is many of us, you cannot fight us. She is mine, my bride." He looked at Hermione with lecherous eyes, and both Draconis and Luk angrily growled.

"You will not take me, I am promised to Draconis. If you take me against my force." Hermione said defiantly.

And Blass eyes nearly went out of its sockets when he saw her naked body.

"If you don't come with me, your Draconis is dead, he won't leave this room alive."

Ah, now, this was part of the book. The bastard prince, or Blass in this case fought for her, but Luk overcame him when he was taking her away. She needed to knee his groin, but in the book there were no demonsm and they seemed very big and scary.

While Luk was distracted looking at Hermione; Xever was looking around for a way out of this, but the demon warriors were half a body taller than Draconis warriors, and he knew their claws were poisonous, and non-demon magic didn't have any effect upon them. They were messed up.

"Luk, let the princess down, now. Or," he must have communicated something to the demons, because they had Xever and Draconis in a strong hold. Draconis also knew he shouldn't attempt something because they would be dead. He knew the demons had weakness especially water, and he was hiding his wand, for an auspicious time, or if things got too rough. But not here, the princess could get hurt.

Luk didn't like the way the demon was holding his son, his blood boiled in anger. He wanted to call for a deluge, but he would also hurt Blass, and he couldn't do that. After all, his mother and sister were hostages of the new rulers. Luk had one weakness, the love of his family, and for them, he would do anything.

Meanwhile, Segar was dreaming with his bride, she was beautiful as ever, and she stood naked in front of him, "Come to me my darling, I need you. I swear upon my father's sword that if you ever forgave me, let the fury of Thor kill me if I ever look at another female, specifically human witches. "

"Are you willing to sign with your blood?" His dream bride asked.

He smiled slyly, this was a dream, and in dreams you could say whatever you wanted. If he had been awake, he would never make such a promise and seal it with blood. Because if he did, Thor's fury will make him a mere mortal, and he was already so old, that he would turn into dust.

"To be inside your sweet pussy, I will do whatever you ask." He beckoned her with his finger.

"I hate that word, but in your lips it is not so bad. Here cut your left index finger; and sign here."

She displayed a stone tablet, written in old runes, it repeated the promise he made.

"OUCH," he screamed, "In dreams doesn't suppose to hurt," but he went ahead and smiled. "Now come here my darling." He called his dream bride.

And to his horror, he saw his bride turned into Fritz, and for the first time he realized that Fritz's eyes where his bride's, and he shook his head and pinched his cheek.

"I am awake, are you really here?" Segar asked Ola his bride.

"Yes, to both, and now that I know you cannot be unfaithful unless you want to die, I will come to you." She turned back to Ola and stripped all her garments.

Segar had waited for this moment forever, but knowing his future, had killed his lust.

"How were you able to trick me?" he asked.

"In this world of yours, you are here but subject to the written word. While you slept I wrote this scene, and you were to believe you were sleep. I wasn't sure it would work, but it did. I have missed you forever, and I sent Fritz back when you sent him with Draco. I wanted to see how much you had changed, and I must say not enough."

Segar started laughing, he had a sense of humor, and after all, his father was Loki. He loved his wife, and she was cunning, beautiful, and smart, and no other female compared to her.

"So let it be. Can we bed for a century or so?" His lust returning full force.

"After we fix the mess you created, or shall I say, we created?"

His wife appeared somewhat concerned.

"And what mess are you referring to?" Segar asked while trying to undress her.

"When I woke up Draco to stop Lucius, and they jumped, the extra weight created an unbalance, and his mother, stepfather, and his little sister, came through as well. They have come nearly melded with their counterparts here, and if any of they die or are hurt, we are all stuck here, or when we leave this world would be destroyed. And you know the punishment for destroying worlds, the underworld."

Segar stopped touching her, "Oh shit."

"What can be done?"

"I don't think any of them can really leave this place, at least not permanently, neither can we. I have thought this through and talked to my parents. They all agree, we will need to live in the two worlds, until every one of the ones that came across passes away from natural deaths. And before you get too happy, Draco's mother is pregnant. It might be a while. Not sure about their future children." She smiled, she liked this world, and in here females would never look at him.

"As long as we can travel to other realms and back to ours, we will be fine." Segar could handle a couple of centuries; one would be shagging all the time.

"We can only go when they go. They will not be happy to learn they can only leave here for the total of four lunar cycles at the time, but I am not sure how the time is relative in one place and the other."

Segar was looking at his naked spouse and shrugged, "So what is new, here get in bed with me, " he prompted.

"I am afraid not, Draco is about to die, and if he does we are all goners. Let's go."

"Are we going to be watching over them the entire time?" Segar was seeing the problems of his present situation. "And how will they do with their lives in the human realm?"

"Again, I am not sure how relative is the time, we will need to talk to the ones that we brought along,and take it from there. Shall we go my love? And when we come back, I will be at your command." She came by his side and rubbed her naked body against his, and before he could blink an eye, they were dressed and at the ship.

She hoped they were still on time to prevent any tragedies. And she was glad that Segar wasn't upset, the unbalance to the transportation logarithm was her fault.

* * *

A/N Too bad I had to leave them in such a quandary. At this point I am willing to listen to suggestions. I have been known to change the path of my stories by request. Hoped you liked it. I guessed Blass wanted the princess a bit too much.


End file.
